Book I: Some day the dream will end
by tdfireproof
Summary: taking place only weeks after Breaking Dawn Embry and Leah spend more and more time together as imprinting frustrated both of them, Embry's always liked Leah, but never knew if she liked him.
1. The cliff

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I don't own Twilight, If I did I wouldn't be giving this to you to read now would I or maybe I would? **

**Disclaimer deuce: First story I've written of twilight, and the first story I've ever put up here I don't know what I should be doing for everything so don't come after me with torches and pitch forks for forgetting a disclaimer plz**

Two months have pasted since our last entanglement with Vampires but the two separate packs never merged back together, I never thought they would, Jacob didn't like to be pushed around and he couldn't do that to Leah either.

I always had a crush on her, I never told her though she always had her eyes on some one else, besides If our minds weren't linked she probably wouldn't have noticed me at all, and yet now we spend most of our days together. Well, together with her younger brother Seth. I thought of her too much back then, Sam was always mad at me for having a crush on his ex, but then again what right did he have after he imprinted on Emily to hold Leah down? Luckily I'd learned to manage my thoughts around the pack before she ever changed, but the damage had been done, at the very least Jacob and Sam both knew I had strong feelings for her, much more then the simple admiration that everyone had for her beautiful body.

The pack doesn't think of her that way now. They only see the hardened side since the break up. She hasn't been the nicest wolf, but I couldn't help but want to help her out, I of course learned to never show it in my mind, never to think about it. I hid it too well some times, some times to avoiding thinking about her I had to play with the crowd, I never led the mental assaults on her but some times I had to laugh with them just so I didn't stick out. I couldn't let it show how much it annoyed me when her and Jacob fought, I didn't mind Paul or Jared, they were just ass holes. It was in their nature. Why couldn't any one else see she was in pain? Why didn't any one else need to help her fix her problems.

The answer was obvious, every one hadn't fallen for her the way I had. I still remember what it was like seven years ago before Sam's first date with her…

* * *

"Jake I don't care if she's older then me, I want to ask Leah out." I said frustrated with Jake's lack of support. Jake shrugged as he skipped another rock across the low sandy beach.

"Emb, you couldn't afford to take her out even if she said yes, you barely have enough money to get clothing" Jack replied picking up a couple rocks from the sand.

"Listen, Jake I'll find a way, I'll cook for her if I need to, but I really like her, she's really nice and pretty" Jake tossed a pebble in to the ocean. Jacob finally stopped and put both his arms on my shoulders looking him in the eye

"Emb, you know I love you like a brother, I just don't want you getting hurt, that's all." I looked back in to his eyes. Some times I forgot how much I loved Jacob.

"I know Jake, I just..." I didn't know what to say I just looked back at him. he turned around and continued walking with me.

"How were you going to ask her out?" Jake asked trying to be support. I just shrugged and pulled out of my pocket a small smooth rock from the beach.

"I don't know I was thinking about giving this" I held the rock in my palm, it was smooth, round rock, almost the color reminded me of the brown color of her eyes. Jake laughed.

"It's not quite flowers, but it's a nice looking rock" I shrugged returning the rock to my pocket.

"Did you find that today?" I shook my head in response.

"I found it the first day I met her, it was on this beach." Jake getting tired of walking threw the rest of his rocks in to the ocean.

"Well let's give it to her, come on you should ask her out." I looked up a bit excited that Jake was agreeing with me, I didn't understand I thought he liked her too.

"If you don't ask her I'll hear about it until you do."

So that's what it was. I understood then. We made our way up to her house and a very excited Leah answered the door.

"Hey guys, what are you up to today?" Leah said almost bouncing. I didn't say anything but Jake did.

"What is it Lee? Why you bouncing off the walls?" Leah was beaming as she stopped for a moment.

"Sam asked me out ten minutes ago, we're going out for dinner tonight"

* * *

That was the story of my life, Ten minutes too late. I got fired from my job as a mechanic at the La Push body shop because I was ten minutes too late the day the Volturi came, but since I phases regularly for patrols as it was, I was too tired and too late too often to be kept there. That was the last job I held, unfortunately being a large wolf that rips through clothing when he's angry and eats as much as six fully grown men isn't conducive to making money. I wasn't complaining though I loved being a Wolf it made me bigger stronger and faster then I ever was before, not to mention my body was a furnace, I could wear basically what ever I wanted year round the temperature never affected me anymore. I let out a large sigh as I looked over La Push this cliff had a beautiful view, I went cliff diving here with Jacob all the time before he imprinted on Renesmee, now he was always there. I tried not to be angry at him for changing, I did, but when our minds weren't connected I felt betrayed by my last close friend to leave me like that. I suppose that's how Leah and I got close now. Now we spent nearly every day together in some way, I always wanted to ask her out didn't know how, if it was right, if she was still hurting too much. But I was a fool to think I'd be alone on this cliff, It's a place I showed her a week ago that I went to think. I didn't come here to think alone anymore, as she knew I was here she managed to show up half the time I was. I didn't expect her now, it was the two a.m. I couldn't sleep so I just thought I'd stop by and think for a while.

"Hey Emb, you got enough room for me there?" I was so entrenched in thought that she managed to sneak up on me, whether she meant to or not, I did give a small jump but she just laughed and sat next to me.

"Sorry Emb, couldn't sleep" I turned to look at her and I knew my eyes must have given me away, no one claimed to be able to read me but the she had to be able to, she'd known so much more of me now.

"Don't apologize it's okay, some times it's nice to talk to some one too, and I couldn't have woken you up to if I wanted to." I shrugged.

"If you ever need me, just climb in to my room and wake me up, easier said then done, but once I come to listen." I laughed and realized how awkward that sounded. Leah didn't though, or if she did she didn't mention it. she just sat down closer to me then she usual.

"You know if you ever need me I'd do the same for you?" she leaning on my shoulder with hers. I laughed quietly, but apparently not enough for her not to notice.

"Why is that funny?" she said leaning away obviously offended.

"I can see myself doing that and you back handing me and calling me a pervert" she laughed a bit and went back to leaning on me, I looked and saw one of her rare smiles.

"You know I've seen you naked a fair amount of times."

"Yes, but you'll still call me a pervert" I responded quietly.

"I don't sleep naked or something" responded but didn't deny my claim completely, something I did notice. With most people this would be extremely awkward. After what we've all been through it's just been conversation. granted no one looked at her that way anymore, she was a fool to think it was because she wasn't beautiful anymore, hah quite the opposite, none of us wanted to catch her wraith for sneaking a look. I was probably the only pack member who could sneak a look and not think about it.

I'd gotten that good at changing my mind set, but I never would. People started catching on when I started singing "Oh Canada" in my head more then one night a week. Sam caught on pretty quickly but didn't say anything, Paul and Jared the idiots they are didn't catch on at all until Sam told them I was obviously hiding something. I'd gotten better though, every now and again I'd picture walking down the beach as a little kid with Jake. All the other guys thought I was a freak for thinking of that so often. Jake noticed the memory I picked a bit too often and I thought he knew why I picked that one. I had to switch memories again. It was significant to me. I would have never broken her heart that way. In my own opinion Sam was just setting the table from the first date to the big heart break.

She'd never see it like that, she'd probably hate me if she knew how much I thought about it, how much I disliked Sam for it, and how much I wanted to help her. I could help but see the ways she'd become more and more like one of the guys, though it wasn't a horrible thing I liked spending time with her, but deep down she thought she lost her beauty, acting like she wasn't a woman anymore. It seemed ludicrous to me. The reaction she had when she was forced to cut her hair I never understood, but it was genuine I could see it in the pained look in her face. And because of that I couldn't help but hurt for her. I saw her now and her short hair was messed up cause she just woke up, but I couldn't help but see the beauty in it.

"You know you think way too much… you know that don't you?" Leah said who had obviously noticed the silence.

"Maybe, but theirs plenty of people, pack included who don't think enough." she smiled, muttering the names of pack. I smiled, each one being less true, last ending with her brother Seth.

"You've got a great brother, some times wish I had a brother like that." I said wistfully. She snorted

"He can be a real pain too, you should borrow him for a week, or a month... maybe a year." I laughed again. Diving deep back in to thought. Not intentionally, I was kind of tired to so I wasn't all there either.

"There you go thinking again." She said as if it frustrated her. I didn't really understand where she was coming from though.

"It's better to be thought a fool, then to speak and remove all doubt." I said quoting Abraham Lincoln.

"Well that's stupid, every one knows you're the smartest one in the pack." Leah said obviously rolling her eyes, even though I couldn't see them. I put an arm around her shoulder and hugged it tightly.

"Well maybe smartest guy, but not smartest one." I said trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, might have believed you too before Sam." She said bitterly. I shrugged again thinking about another quote, but that "It is better to love and to have lost then to never love at all" wouldn't go over like a led balloon. I chuckled to myself quietly. She noticed but didn't say anything at first.

"What you were thinking of?" I smiled at first, I figured I might as well tell her, it could be much worse.

"Nothing, just thinking of a quote you'll think is complete bullshit." I knew she'd ask what it was anyway so I said it before she could.

"It is better to have loved and loss, then to not have loved at all." She shrugged and stood up.

"You're right though, it is complete bull shit." I joined her standing looked in to her eyes and her in to mine. I could have stood there for hours, but I regrettably let go of eye contact before she got suspicious. Something in her eye recognized something didn't say anything.

"Want to race?" I said trying to change the subject. Leah looked at me trying to understand for a second before walking off while removing her shoes.

"No, I meant as humans, it wouldn't really be a race phased." She smiled and put her shoes back on. She nodded and raced down the hill. I kept my self at her pace, knowing full well in this form I was faster then her. This annoyed her to no end. Her frustration got the better of her as she went far out of her way to shoulder me in to a tree. At that time I decided if she was going to cheat so was I. I waited. Just stood there and waited, she knew I was okay so she kept running. I looked at the view and breathed deeply, if this wasn't three hours before the first person on the rez got up I couldn't do this. I took three bounds and jumped off the side of the cliff. I caught a tree branch to slow down my descending and landed past our unofficial finish line only seconds before Leah did. I could see her frustration in having lost, she hates losing, but she couldn't say anything because she knew she cheated as bad as I had.

She shouldered me as she passed me on the way to her house. I caught up with her, she was feigning much more anger then she usually had.

"Next time we phase first." I chuckled again, she really hated losing.

"Yeah, next time." I said knowing that I'd be happy to lose, as long as there always was a next time.

**Leave any comments, Ideas, compliments and high fives you want. Granted it's okay to ask for more chapters it's not going to get me writing faster, ideas and compliments will, oh yeah, and High fives too**


	2. The Cullens

**Disclaimer: I'm still not Stephenie Meyer, if you all were thinking that. Well I'll try to find a more interesting way to say that.**

**Disclaimer Deuce: Yeah I'm still trying to figure out how to edit this without needing to make another document, I know silly right? Well if you know please tell me**

I woke up groggy, cracking my neck four or five times. I'd lost count so often, I didn't even attempt to check the clock I dropped out of high school so what's it matter what I did really? I threw my old sleeveless shirt and old sweat pants. It annoyed my mother to no end that in march I was still wearing summer clothes. I drudged down the stairs till I was at the landing starting to really wake up.

"Leah and Jacob called, Jacob said meet him at Nessies, before you see Leah, Leah said meet him at her place before you see Jacob." She wore a bemused look on her face. I didn't seem to notice it, Leah knew I'd go to see Jacob first, he never said the Cullens though because he knew how much that would make my mom tweak out, in truth Billy his father wasn't completely comfortable with him spending his time there.

"What's for breakfast mom?" I said cracking my back trying to fully wake up. Se gave me a sad look that said it all.

"Hey don't worry, I'll catch it with Jacob, he kinda owes me it." Besides the Cullens would just love to fire up their kitchen for another werewolf. It's not that I disliked the Cullens, well besides vampire Barbie, but they just kind of always made me uncomfortable.

I'd considered making the run in human form, but it was a long way and phased would be so much faster, why was I trying to avoid phasing? I stripped my clothes off and tied them to my ankle, and felt the heat shooting up my spine and a phased in to a wolf.

"So you're picking the bloodsuckers over me?" I didn't need to recognize the voice to know who it was, only one person in the pack still called them that.

"It's not that Lee, it's just that Jake is the Alpha, and well he probably just wants to tell me something," I'd much rather spend my day with Leah any day of the week then be around Nessie and her new slave. Leah chuckled thinking I didn't want her to hear that.

"Thanks, I'll see when you're done playing uncle."

"I'll call you if it's more then just that." Leah seemed okay with my answer. Her mind wandered to last night us sitting at the cliff.

"Thanks for being there Emb," I shrugged even though she couldn't see me.

"Yeah, it's nice talking to someone who isn't wrapped around a three year old." She laughed again.

"You have been really nice to me, you know, since I was such a bitch to you." her mind thought back to when she told the pack that my father was one of their dads. My mind automatically spun to Jacob and I walking on the beach, I knew more about that then anyone else did. Leah was obviously annoyed as she had also picked up when I was trying to hide something.

"What are you trying to hide?" I chuckled my mind now showing with I showed the rock to Jacob, but not the words I was saying.

"If I just told you what, or even what this memory means to me, I wouldn't be good at hiding secrets." Leah growled and I smiled.

"Well I'm at the Cullens I'll meet you at your house when I'm done."

I phased and redressed and bounded towards the Cullen's house remembering how hungry I was, You can't skip a meal as a giant Werewolf and not feel the affects. Edward usually is the one who opens the door for me, but today it was Carisle. My nose told me why as soon as I pasted Carisle. Edward was already cooking food. I felt slightly ashamed, I'd forgot he catches my thoughts. I didn't want to beg for food like a homeless child, I was embarrassed. Jacob was already eating which meant they hadn't prepared for me at all, Edward had picked the thought out of my head. He was getting better at reading my mind. A quiet chuckle escaped Edward's lips.

I could have hunted outside. I thought to myself knowing completely well that Edward would pick it up

"No, you're a guest at our house you, I wouldn't make you starve." Edward replied even though no one had said anything. I wondered how long it took his family to get used to him answering thoughts instead of questions.

"A decade or two." He laughed again as Esme joined him working on some pancakes. I had to admit, for people who never ate anything, Edward and Esme were very good cooks, they could start their own place, "grab a bite" I thought laughing to myself, this time Edward laughed with me. Bella joined by his side started making bacon and toast.

"What'd he say?" think I thought rolling my eyes. Edwards smile was still visible but I wasn't sure if it was because of my thoughts or Bella

"Well he _thought _Esme and I should start a food place called 'Grab a bite'" Edward finished chuckling again. Esme beamed, well as much as some one whose face couldn't change color could beam.

"What? Is my cooking not good enough?" Bella replied sounding slightly betrayed.

"Dear, you weren't cooking at the time, I'm sure he didn't mean to offend you." I flushed slightly did I really need to be that responsible of my thoughts around Edward? Edward shook his head in response to my thought.

I sat next to Jacob on the couch only then did I notice Nessie hanging off his other arm begging for all of his attention. Rosaline noticing my frustrating gliding over to the couch and pulling Renesmee off Jacob. Edward and Esme walked slower then Rosaline to bring my food, it seems silly, I knew they could move much faster, I wasn't in the most defensible position with eight vampires in the same house as I was. The though caused the hairs on my back to stand up, but I forced myself to relax, but it didn't seem natural my eyes focused on where my comfort came from. Two more vampires walked down the stairs together. I knew Alice had the ability to see the future, but I didn't know what her mate Jasper's ability was, did every vampire have a power?

I looked down at the food wondering if I should politely eat slowly, then my eyes turned to Jacob who was still throwing the last pancake in his mouth, nothing polite about it. Edward raised an eyebrow in amusement to my inner argument. He would enjoy that wouldn't he? I sighed and started throwing the food down my throat almost as fast and uncultured as Jacob, but I at least wiped my face off when something got on it.

"What did that bitch Leah want with you this early anyway?" anger rose through me but remembering Edward was there I starting singing Oh Canada

"OH CANADA OUR HOME AND NATIVE LAND!" I yelled in my mind to keep any other thought out. Then I turned and saw Jasper growling at me and putting himself between Alice and myself, getting ready to spring on me. my mind immediately spun to him as a matched his stance. Jacob saw what happened and sprung in front of me not knowing what was going on.

"What, what is it?" My eyes didn't burn out my anger still flamed up, staring in to Jasper's eyes.

"I don't know." I said still staring at Jasper. Edward took a second but then he was in front of Jasper whispering to him. Jasper stood straight up, but still had an arm protecting Alice.

"It's fine, Embry, calm down." I breathed in slowly and felt the anger leave me. I sat there wondering what was Jasper's problem.

"He feels your anger, he just was protecting Alice." I was calm again and Jacob removed his hand from me. So his power was feeling feelings? Then I understood why I always felt calm around him.

"Seriously man what happened, why'd you flip?" my mind flashed to Leah, only for a millisecond but that was plenty of time for Edward to notice, my eyes turned to Edward. You better not tell him. I thought with a small amount of my left over anger, I must have gotten it all from her, I used to always be calm. No one could really do anything to me but… Oh, Canada our home and native land. I returned to knowing Edward was listening intently. Edward laughed to himself quietly. Bella was at his side.

"What is it?" She said putting an arm around Edward. Edward smiled.

"I didn't know Embry was Canadian" Jacob got the drift at me a shot me a look I could see what he wanted to ask, _what are you hiding_?If Edward kept his mouth shut maybe I could hide how much… True patriots love in all thy sons command. Edward had to work to conceal his amusement.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" I said getting tired of hiding my thoughts in my human form.

"Edward wanted to talk with you." Jacob said throwing his plate across the room to where Edward caught it without looking up. What does he want with me? I wondered.

"I wanted to have a chat, come Jake says you're a car lover, I want to show you something." I wondered if Jake actually once told him that or if Edward hadn't just picked it out of his head.

"The latter." He said responding to my thoughts. I had to laugh at that. I wondered how he could stand not being able to think openly anymore.

"Oh, he just doesn't care I think about him anymore, but I must say I understand him much more now." He opened the outside storage shed I a had to admire the Jeep, Audi, and Vanquish but my eyes were drawn to the faded car in the corner.

"You have to be kidding me." I said with my mouth hanging open, I didn't even try to hide my astonishment, hiding in the corner looking like a toy next to all the other cars was a corvette. From this angle I couldn't tell which year, I wasn't quite as good with cars as Jacob was. As I stepped closer I noticed it was a 1972, my favorite car, I'd told Jacob about it when I first saw one. I closed my mouth quickly trying to figure out what it was doing here.

"It's yours." I turned to look at Edward trying not to let my eyes bug out.

"Wha.. what do you mean it's mine?" I said not comprehending. Sure it wasn't in perfect shape, had a couple dents on the sides but I didn't understand, were they seriously giving me a car?

"Well, all it is right now is the body." Edward said responding to my though, as I got closer I realized he was right and there wasn't seats, or even wheels for that matter.

"Why?" I said still trying to comprehend.

"Oh, I found it in a junk yard, so I picked it up." I didn't believe that for a second, and he chuckled.

"Well that's the truth, I'm trying to pay back your pack for everything you've done for my family." I looked at the beautiful body trying to say no but it was much harder then I thought. Then I realized even with the body I couldn't afford to get it running.

"Yeah, we ordered the parts, you're going to help me put it together, I always wanted to fix up a classic car." Edward said smiling. In my mind my inner struggle continued. I wanted to tell him I didn't need it.

"I knew if I just handed you money you'd turn it down, I was hoping this would work better." He said grinning at the argument raging inside my head. _You can't take that, it's way too much, but it's your favorite car! Come on they've got enough money to do this. You know you'll never have another chance to have this car._ Midway through my inner argument I realized Edward was laughing.

"No one else knows about this, I already paid off your house payments for the rest of the year, anonymously of course." I still was trying to argue why not to take it.

"You've earned this, besides it's not like you won't be working on it yourself, it's the least we can do for everything you've done for us." Edward said leaning up against the yellow Porsche next to my car. I grinned, yes my car.

"Alice told me the wheels, axel and the engine should be arriving early next week, seats and lights the week after." That means they've been planning this since only days after the Volturi. Edward nodded.

"Yeah I bet Leah would love this car." He said not looking up. My mind flashed to last night for a second then back to walking down the beach with Jacob as a kid.

"You should stop doing that, it's really annoying." Edward shrugged.

"Then think of this car as an apology, if it makes you feel better." I said looking back at him

"You're going to do this again aren't you?" Edward shrugged then nodded.

"Probably." I smiled, it was worth it to me.

**Okay so maybe this isn't so much about hurt/comfort but it has Leah in it… it's basically needed. Well leave me something to go off of. As usual, Ideas, comments, compliments, and High Fives.**


	3. Crayons can melt on me for all I Care

**Disclaimer: yo, if ya haven't figured out by the various grammatical errors and such, I'm not Stephenie Meyer**

**Disclaimer: Embry did graduate from high school, still need to fix that in the first chapter. When I figure out how I will**

I made my way out of the garage and was stopped by Jacob. He wasn't with Nessie which did surprise me.

"You like Leah, don't you." he asked. I rolled my eyes, since when was he a gossiping little school girl? I remember the days when we did everything together, but now he was too busy playing nanny, and getting bit by some half mortal infant who is smarter then he is. I tried not to let my annoyance show but he caught a hint of it.

"What is it Embry?" he asked, I rolled my eyes, did I really pick this all up from Leah? Had we spent _that _much time together?

"I miss doing stuff with you." I said calmly I needed to calm down she really had been changing me.

"Well come over and we'll hang out more." Jacob said obviously not taking the hint. I shook my head this time.

"No I mean doing things with you like cliff diving, talking, now all you want to do is play dress up. Look I get it, you imprinted, you gotta spend every minute with her, I understand that, I just miss who you were before all of this." I turned to walk away not able to look my best friend in the eye. Was he that any more? What constituted a best friend? Is it the person whose there for you? Was it the person you trusted, who you needed around you or you'd go mad? Then Leah was my best friend now, not Jacob.

"I'm the same Jacob." He said putting an arm on my shoulder. I laughed at this. He was the same Jacob? The same Jacob that would swoon over Bella? The same Jacob that worked on cars with me? The same Jacob that used to spend time with me? No, that Jacob died the day Renesmee was born.

"It was bad enough to lose one best friend to Imprinting to an infant but two? Yeah that kind of blows." I said not facing him still. I could tell that hurt him, but what did it matter, my best friend was never coming back, he'd be the Cullens chew toy now. I knew there wasn't anything wrong with the Cullens, I was just mad he picked them over us.

"You never lost me, you won't I'll always be the same Jacob." He said I had to show him how ludicrous that sounded to me.

"You're kidding me right? So when the Cullens pack up and leave you'll stick around with us? You're not going to travel across country with them." Jacob looked down ashamed obviously he couldn't make eye contact.

"I didn't think so, well I'll be back to work with Edward on the car, thanks for that." I couldn't look him in the eye either, I knew I'd hurt him and I was sorry.

"Listen Bro, I love you, I want you to be happy, I'll always be your wing man, I just wish we could hang out like we used to once in a while." I knew at least what I said was true. He nodded and gave me a strong hug.

"How about you and I work on the car when you come over, I'll still be able to be around Renesmee" my eyes brightened, that would be fun. I had a silent question in my mind but didn't ask it.

"No, she doesn't need to work on it with us, maybe some time she will." I laughed and let go of him, he still could read my mind outside of pack, maybe the Jacob who was my best friend was still in there somewhere.

"Thanks man, I'm sorry about what I said," Jacob nodded.

"Yeah I don't spend enough time with you guys anymore. I'm sorry I'm a crappy Alpha like that." I shrugged.

"I always liked you more then Sam." Jacob had started making his way back to the house and I made my way back to the forest to phase.

* * *

Leah was in her room I could smell her, she had left her window all the way open, who in their right mind left their window open in the middle of march, oh right, temperature really doesn't affect any of us anymore. I positioned myself on a tree sitting comfortably as she walked past the window on the phone. I cracked a branch as she walked by the window, she looked out and saw me and smiled. I didn't know if that was an invitation in, I'd never tried jumping through an open window before but now might not be the best time to try. I couldn't think of a better time, but I figured I'd wait until Leah was off the phone.

"Hold on a second mom, you coming in or are you just going to sit out there like an idiot with a grin plastered on your face?" I shrugged, I guess that was as good an invitation as any from her. I braced against the branch and jumped almost diving in to Leah's room. I rolled up to my feet with a wide grin on my face. She hung up the phone and plugged her nose.

"You reek of Bloodsucker," I shrugged. I really wondered what she had against them anyway. Leah had a way of making my day better, even when she wasn't having a good day herself.

"You hungry yet?"

"Hah, I'm always hungry." She smiled, I honestly wondered if I was making her happier, maybe she was putting on an act for me. I hoped I was making her smile, not her doing to for my benefit. I hadn't even realized I missed lunch and now it was supper time.

"Wow, I'm sorry Lee, I really thought stopping by the Cullens wouldn't take that long." She rolled her eyes.

"I had to get a couple job applications anyway, if I'm staying here I need to make money some how." I winced, something she noticed.

"What?" I hadn't told any one I lost my job at the La Push body shop after I missed work by ten minutes.

"Nothing, just remembering my last job." I said honestly.

"I suppose that's why you've had so much time, you got fired?" I nodded ten minutes, the story of my life and it flashed by my mind, what if I let myself be ten minutes to late again with Leah? No, I wouldn't let that happen.

"What do you want to do tonight?" I asked before she could ask what I was thinking, everyone else in the pack figured I wasn't as smart as I'd always let on because I never thought too much while mind linked, not Leah, no she knew I thought too much, I just was careful when we were linked.

"I don't know maybe just hang out have some pizza? You okay if I order us some?" my mouth began to protest but she shot me a look that shut me up real quick, it pissed her off when I made myself pay when we both knew she had more money. A small smirk crept to the side of my face, she caught it right away.

"What?" she said turning to face me now. I couldn't look at her without loving her. Everything about her, she'd hardened since Sam but she still was the beautiful person underneath it all, it's like finally she was showing me that person again, the one I feel for how many years ago.

"Nothing, remembering why you scare me." she got angry and threw a blunt object I caught figuring out it was a high heel. I laughed to myself.

"And that is suppose to reassure me you're a calm kind, person?" I laughed to myself quietly.

"Shut up emb." I nodded. I sat down cross-legged next to her bed. Her room was clean, just must have been working on that when I was at the Cullens, last time I was here it was a mess. She frightened me but not because she was the roughest girl I knew, no she scared me because I never knew how I'd feel if she never liked me back. To avoid that I simply didn't ask her how she felt. I know it was weak, but I could always hide behind the fact that she was still in pain from Sam. Instead of sitting on her bed like she usually does she sat facing me on the ground. I raised an eyebrow.

"If you're down here I will be too." I always tried to avoid looking in to her eyes, is it possible she didn't see how much she meant to me. I never heard her call the pizza place but there was a knock on the door and she stood and walked away.

"Pizza guy, hey we're playing the game when we're done eating." Seth got the door and paid for the pizza. I followed Leah down the stairs, Seth shrugged as he kicked the door close behind him. we sat down at the table and ate. Seth wasn't even surprised I was over. I spent so much time with Leah now a days I was pretty sure Seth knew what was going on, what I didn't know is if he'd told Leah, she was always very smart which meant she either was overlooking something or didn't notice, or was fine with it which is why she wanted to spend time with me. I smiled, the last was fine with me, Seth was rolling his eyes.

"Lynn asked me out today" he said rolling his eyes. Leah laughed. I didn't get the joke the two got.

"How any does that make this month?" Leah asked him and he thought about it for a second.

"I think seven, but to could be nine." I smiled, Seth and I _were_ considered the most eligible bachelors on the rez, all the other wolfs were taken. I was out of school so I didn't get the fleeting attention he did, I found it amusing. Every other teenaged girl was throwing themselves at one of us. Everyone accept the one I wanted to. Leah didn't find it nearly as amusing that her baby brother was being swooned over.

"What I haven't found one that I like." She looked at him with a decidedly maternal look.

"Have you been leading them on?" I laughed it wasn't in Seth to be that kind of guy.

"Of course I haven't!" they continued to argue as I silently ate the pizza. Everything was going through my head right now. Did she notice the way I looked at her, did she know that I'd always wanted to go out with her?

Leah's POV

"Yeah right, you have to be leading on a couple of them" I turned my attention to Embry. His attention was elsewhere, as it always was. He was thinking again but of what I had no idea. I didn't know how I felt about him but tonight I was going to figure out how he felt about me, as long as I was still better at the game. Seth continued with his explanation. I smiled I was going to find out tonight.

"Seth you want that last piece?" Embry asked.

Embry's POV

"No you can have it." I grabbed to and almost took a bite then turned my focus to Leah. I laughed silently.

"Lee, you want it?" she grinned, ripping it out of my hand before I took a bite.

"Not really, but I guess I'm having it." Leah smirked and took a big bite out of it. Seth rolled his eyes and I noticed it, apparently he wasn't as amused by us as I was. Leah took a second bite and finished off the piece and started heading up to her room. I packed the pizza boxes and walked outside with Seth to throw them away

"You like her don't you?" I wasn't terribly surprised by his question, I just expected it when I was sure we were out of listening distance, but maybe that was the point.

"You know if she wanted to she could hear us right now." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, right." Seth said, I examined his face for a moment and determined he hadn't taken that in to account. It wasn't a trick by either of them. I made my way back up to the house and in to Leah's room. It felt kind of weird because she shut the door behind me.

"Paper, Rock, Scissors or coin flip?" Leah looked at me smirking.

"Well, Opinions are immunity to being told you're wrong, Paper, Rock and Scissors they all have their pros and cons." I laughed quoting Relient K

_(YES those are lyrics, NO I don't own them, by Relient K)_

I smiled "coin toss." She always managed to win Paper, Rock, Scissors, I don't know why. She looked almost disappointed as if she knew it too. The game was this, the person who lost the toss had to answer any question honestly. We did this once and a while. She sat down on the bed and motioned me to sit down across from her there.

First flip, Leah won. She smiled evilly. It seemed she had a line of questions she wanted to ask.

"Have you had sex before?" I laughed and shrugged. I suppose she hadn't asked it before so she might as well know, and before it got awkward I might as well finish off another question she had.

"No, Leah, ha I haven't even had a girl friend before." This seemed to surprise her. Her eyes met mine, and the fire in my ignited again.

"why?" I chuckled averting my eyes, it's the only way I could say no to her.

"That wasn't a yes no question and you didn't flip the coin." She scooted herself closer to me.

"Ahh come on Emb, please tell me." I had to look away again not to just outright tell her. She was enjoying this too much.

"Fine I'll tell you why." I said acting like it was a hard topic to talk about, I'd need to skirt the truth with this one, how could I say I didn't see anyone I liked when the person I liked was asking me the question?

"I was always Jake's wingman, the girls kinda went to him instead of me." That was partially true; I mean I didn't seek any out because I only had eyes for Leah. She flipped the coin. She won again.

"So have ever kissed a girl?" she asked obviously teasing me. I rolled my eyes. Yes rolling my eyes was good, it was causal like this line of questions isn't getting uncomfortable.

"No, never been kissed either." I won the next toss and asked her about her childhood, nothing that would make her awkward, hoping she'd follow my lead, of course she didn't, she continued with the questions, we were at this for about thirty minutes then she won the toss and looked me in the eye.

"Are you thinking about kissing me right now?" She caught my eye but I quickly looked away, _Think Embry think!_ Of course I was thinking about kissing her I've dreamed about kissing her since I was twelve. I've been thinking about kissing her almost non-stop the last two weeks.

"That's not a good question." I recovered, I knew I took a bit longer then I should have but maybe she didn't notice

"Why not?" she said crossing her arms defiantly.

"Okay Leah, don't think about polar bears right now." She stopped for a moment and then threw her arms up in disgust.

"Damn it!" I smiled to myself I think I avoided that one. I was wrong.

"Okay then, _were _you thinking about kissing me before I asked you." I stopped for a moment then looked back up at her in defeat, I blushed.

"Yes… I was." _Why didn't you break the rules just once? Maybe because all along you wanted her to know? Are you an idiot, she might not want you. It's better to know then go through this._

"So why haven't you kissed me yet?" the thoughts ran through my head. Does that mean she wants me to kiss her? Is she just playing with me? She's not that cruel is she? I wonder how it'd feel. I shook my head trying to kick out the errant thoughts. I was blushing more then I think I've ever blushed before.

I forced myself to look at Leah, her beautiful brown eyes, so deep so strong, the way her lips came together she was smiling now, her perfect lips, I'd wanted to kiss them for years, she was practically giving me an invitation so why wouldn't I do it? my hand reached up to her as I leaned closer. I gently ran my fingers across the side of her face, she trembled slightly and smiled again. Her eyes opening and looking in to mine, our faces only inches away now. I took a deep breath and inhaled her scent. It was like nothing else had ever been to me, even in march it smelt like radiant beauty, it smelt like fire, and right now pepperoni pizza. I stopped myself from laughing I couldn't lose this moment. I leaned in and timidly kissed her on the lips, not moving my lips, then I pulled away slowly. She opened her eyes and smiled leaning closer to me. now she was just inches from me.

"You weren't lying when you said you'd never kissed some one before were you?" My face flushed red and I started to move for the door, but her arms caught my shoulders before I left the bed. I stopped and looked in to her eyes, she was laughing. I froze she closed the last inch distance between us her lips met mine, she wasn't timid, on the contrary her tongue flirted with my lips it took me a moment to respond and then I pulled her closer to me and soon she was over me, victorious looking down at me. It was the single best thing I'd ever felt and I wasn't ready for it to be over yet. I forced myself up and pushed her to her side so supporting the back of her hair I pulled her face to mine and kissed her again, this time it wasn't timid, I didn't have an idea what I was doing but when she responded I knew I wasn't doing a bad job. One hand slowly traced her face. My other was rubbing her back softly. She shivered as I ran my fingers up and down her spine.

"You sure you've never done this before?" I nodded. Emotions flooded me, why was I afraid of this? it was the single greatest feeling I've ever felt.

"I've wanted to kiss you for seven years, the reason I never had a girl friend is you've been the only one I've ever wanted." Her eyes flicked away in pain the meaning was clear enough for me though. She wasn't sure if she felt the same way. I freed myself from her arms

"I'm sorry Leah, I shouldn't have." I said back peddling towards the door, she was in front of it blocking it.

"Listen Embry." I nodded quickly.

"yeah I get it Lee, I gotta get out of here though" she hadn't moved I turned to the window and sprinted towards it before Leah could stop me jumping out landing hard on the ground I sprinted towards the woods. I had to get out of here, had to think. I stripped down and phased.

"_Jake I'm leaving, I need some time, to figure things out I'll be back_"

"_Embry what's going on?_"I tried to run through everything as quickly as I could, maybe Leah wouldn't be phasing to find me, if I was lucky

"_I'll be back in time to work on the Car, I promise._" At least if I put a time up I'll know when I'm coming back

"_Why is that important right now?_" I was frustrated now.

"_Jake it isn't, well it is. I just need a time I'm promising to be back._"

"_Emb, don't leave I don't know what went on but._" I didn't even notice Leah phase.

"_Listen Jake I'll talk to you tonight, theirs just some things I need to think about, I don't want Leah to be forced to-_"

"_Forced to what, Emb please tell me whats going on._" I heard Leah's thoughts.

"_I'll come back Leah I promise._" And then my link was killed to both of them. I was alone, no more voices, I couldn't rest though I needed to drop my scent before Leah found me, everyone knew she was faster then me I just needed to get away.

**Longest chapter so far And how I'm working on these chapters I've done three in twenty four hours my next one I might finish tonight before I go to sleep.**

**Next Chapter explains how Embry disconnected from the pack, maybe he joined the other pack again? Who knows… well besides me :-p**

**Leave comments, ideas, high fives and such**


	4. Uley, Black, or Ateara

**Disclaimer: if you haven't read the first three chapters, guess what I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and no time during this story do I think I will become Stephenie Meyer**

**Disclaimer Deuce: the title of the last chapter was the name of the song that's lyrics were in the story, I know that's not a disclaimer so much… well… erm… I'm awesome!**

It worked! I didn't know if it would or not, I just speculated. I got the idea when I was talking to my mom.

* * *

I didn't really want to talk about this but it was uncomfortable Leah asking who my father was… I wanted to know too though.

"Mom who was my father?" she walked through the room as if I hadn't asked the question attending to the meal she was making.

"Who was my father?" I asked a bit louder this time, making to very clear I wasn't going to let it go.

"Embry honey, why do you ask?" I was getting frustrated, it might be Leah she had been getting on my nerves as of late, I felt betrayed by her, I'd never done anything wrong to her and why did she need to ask these questions. Why to me? What did I do to her?

"Because I think I deserve to know who my biological father is." She tried to say a name but I cut her off.

"I have three names and one of them is the truth, if you don't tell me the truth I'm going to leave this house and not come back, I'm eighteen now I think I deserve to know who my real father is." I was serious, I'd move in with one of the pack, if they wouldn't have me I'd sleep outside, hunt in form, sleep in the woods, it's just how I'd live but I wouldn't be lied to anymore. I stared in to my mother's eyes and she could tell I was serious, she looked hurt at first but then realized I was right, it wasn't fair that she'd never told me the truth.

"Billy… Billy Black is your biological father." I was surprised to say the least I expected that it would be Uley. I had a lot of questions not answered, but I needed to be alone for those.

"Thanks mom, I'm going for a walk, I need to think" I said heading outside.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" I shook my head quickly who would I tell? Why would I tell? I'd rather everyone assume my mom didn't have an affair with one of the elders. So many other things to think of like if Billy Black was my father, doesn't that make me an Alpha male?

* * *

When Jacob made his own pack I thought I probably could do the same thing, it's how I separated from the pack without Leah knowing, she probably thought I just phased back to human, in a couple hours when I was far away and I knew Leah wasn't following my scent I'd communicate with Sam or Jacob, whom ever was phased at the time. But right now I needed to focus on getting further in to Canada… Oh Canada I thought to myself ironically. I used their anthem to hide what I was thinking and now I was using their country to hide? No I didn't like to think of it that way. I was giving Leah time to choose, if she really didn't want to be with me I'd understand besides I had nothing keeping me in La Push anymore.

"_Jacob... Sam..._" I called out, neither were phased, It was about one a.m. I thought about calling Jacob but didn't want to wake anyone. Wait a second, he lived with vampires who didn't sleep anyway. I phased back to my human form and put my clothes back on. I was in a small town but couldn't tell where, this place would be fine for me, all I needed were deer to hunt. I walked in to a small hotel.

"Can I use your phone?" woman behind the counter beamed at me and nodded. Did I really look that good to other people? I guess I did. I punched in the number for Edwards cell phone. After three rings Edward picked up

"Hello?" he asked not completely trusting the other side.

"Hey Edward it's Embry, I need you to do me a favor and wake Jacob up for me and tell him to phase, I gotta go this isn't really my phone."

"Oh, okay." Was all he said but I knew he wanted to ask more.

"Hey I'll be back before the stuff for the car is, I'll be there to work on it, I just need to spend some time figuring some stuff out, letting other people figure some stuff out."

"I hope you find what you're looking for." I could hear the understanding in his voice, then I remember when he left.

"Don't leave for too long though, don't make the same mistake I did."

"Okay Edward, and thanks"

"See you next week." Edward responded

"Yeah, bye" I said turning off the phone and returning it to the receptionist. I made my way back to the woods I stripped and phased.

Jacob's POV

"_Embry?_"I thought to myself, I felt silly, I knew if he was an alpha he should respond but he hadn't.

"_Hey Jacob._" I was amazed, how did this happen, I thought I only was an alpha because my grandfather was Ephraim.

"_Wait a second are you…_"

"_Yeah, I'm you're half brother Jacob._"

"_How long have you known?_" I asked wondering, why didn't he tell me? It made no sense to me.

"_I've known since about a week after Leah made a big deal about it, I cornered my mother and asked about it, I was wondering if I was an Alpha too, I just didn't know it at the time. No one else knew it either that's why no one wondered if I'd succeed Sam, I didn't tell you because it'd only be more awkward, and you're not as good at hiding secrets as I am. I'm sorry I'll tell you all about this._" This was all too much for me. It made sense. I was speaking to him how I'd speak to Sam, only showing him the thoughts I wanted to show him.

"_So you're my half brother, and apparently leading a third pack?_" something else shot by his mind quickly.

"_Don't tell Leah, if she phases, she can just make the decision to join my pack, if she knows about it._" I nodded. I didn't notice Leah phase.

"_I won't tell her._" Then I heard crying sound.

"_Won' t tell me her what? Who are you talking to?_" Crap Leah has horrible timing. I couldn't keep my thoughts of Embry now. I might as well told her myself.

"_Embry? You're talking to him? Embry? Are you there? Em!_" she ended whimpering.

"_He can't hear you, he phased out._" I hoped that was a smooth enough lie to pass. If I told her I could hear her but she couldn't she would have known what happened.

"_Why? Why did he leave?_" Leah sounded like she was in real pain. I didn't have all the right words.

"_Before he left he told me he didn't want to make you be with him, he said that it was his mistake, and if you didn't want him, he'd understand, he just needed some time until he was ready to come back._" That was basically right. Embry didn't want to force himself on Leah, and if she didn't want him he was ready to leave.

"_Wait what was that last part?_" I guess I understood why Embry didn't tell me befor- "_Oh Canada! Our home and native land! True patriot love in all thy sons command!_" I sang until I cleared my head.

"_He'll come back Leah, when he's ready to._"

**Yes I know it's a short Chapter, but the last one was really really long, and well I wrote this pretty late at night.**


	5. Mood rings, Things like Chemistry

**Disclaimer: I OWN YOU MUAHAHAHAHA, actually I own nothing kind of pathetic since I've written over 10,000 words in the last twenty four hours for this…**

**Disclaimer: Okay first off it's my first time ever writing a POV from Leah's perspective, much less any female, I'm sorry if I'm not feminine enough, I am in fact, very much a guy.**

Leah's POV

It's been five days since he left. I never thought it'd feel this way. Why did it hurt so much? Why did he have to leave? Then the answer came to me. Why did I flinch? Did it really look like I was just using him? If he would have given me some time to explain I would have told him I was just worried about getting hurt again. He could understand that couldn't he? I'm sure he could, he was very understanding.

Had he really been waiting for me? For seven years? Wait a second… seven years... That's when Sam started going out with me. His memory, he kept saying it was important to him, wasn't that around the age Sam asked me out? No I was just warping everything around me now. I was crazy again.

I was sitting on the cliff now, my cliff, no our cliff. Hoping he'd come back. He said he'd come back, how long would it be? When he looked in to my eyes I'd known I wanted him to hold me and make my pain go away, but what if that wasn't really love? What can be called love anymore with Imprints?

How could I torture him when he'd never kissed some one, was I really the only one he ever had eyes for? I thought I knew he'd fallen for me but I just wanted to make sure. Why did I push him that way?

_I'm a bitch that's why_. He wouldn't say so. He was too good to me. Even after I picked him out and made remarks about who his real father was. Was I in love? Or did I really just need my best friend back. How could I have missed it all this time? How could he have really wanted me to be with him for so long and I never noticed.

_Simple, you were wrapped around Sam for so long and as soon as you let go you stopped caring what anyone thought of you, or what you looked like_. I had to admit I really looked like shit these days. My nails were as bad as any of the guys, I burped like them, my hair was shorter then theirs, I hadn't worn makeup in how long? Scratch that, how long had it been since I'd worn a dress? _And all along he still looked at you like you were the most beautiful woman ever, you're an idiot you know that right?_ Shut up. _You saw the way his eyes melted he never looked away, he only looked away not to get caught_. Shut up! I knew I was stupid, was I toying with him all that time, or was I not sure how I felt? Did I know if I was ready for another relationship? How could he do this to me? _Hey bitch, you did this to him, you made him kiss you_. I knew I was right. I had forced this on him. Embry wouldn't do this to me, no he was happy enough just being my friend until I pushed it past that line. _Why did you F' up the only thing going for you?_ It's just what I do.

"Hey Leah, can I talk with you?" I recognized the voice immediately but I couldn't help but hope it was Embry anyway.

"Sure Jacob, go ahead." I confirmed trying to wipe the last tear from my eye before he could see it. He saw it obviously.

"Jacob…" I said trying to keep a calm voice, we both knew I wasn't fooling anyone but I wasn't going to collapse in to tears, no I was past that I was stronger then that.

"That memory he has, of you and him walking on the beach. Why is it so important to him?" Jacob tensed next to me. so I was right, it was about me. why was it so important? Why did he use it to hide?

"I don't know if that's a good idea Leah." He said trying to be firm. I could tell he was arguing with himself if he should tell me or not. Now I needed to know. It was vitally important to me, everything.

"Jake please, I need to know." Jake was uncomfortable.

"Do you remember the first day you met Embry Quil and myself?" I nodded maybe it wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be.

"Well that day Embry found a smooth stone that had the same color as your hair, he said it was the prettiest color ever." Jake said wishing he hadn't added that last part. I tried not to show the pain.

"Well some years later we were walking on the same beach and said he wanted to ask you out." Jake said stopping not sure if he should continue. I was holding on to each word as if it was needed for my existence, I knew how this went though didn't I? I was going out with Sam already wasn't I?

"He didn't have money so he was going to give you the rock and ask you out, but when we got there you were bouncing off the walls." The color in my face faded…

"Sam had asked you out-"

"Ten minutes too late." I said finishing his thought.

"How did you know?" Jake asked obviously wondering how she knew the last part.

"That's what he meant when he said he's always ten minutes too late." It all made sense now. I couldn't hold it anymore I burst in to tears.

"Jacob how could I do this to him?" Jacob awkwardly wrapped his arms around me trying to comfort me, it just reminded me of how much I wanted Embry to do that for me.

"You didn't mean to, it was obvious how much he meant to you, you started smiling again, you know that don't you?" Jake said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah I know, but I pushed him away." I said between tears. I wasn't going to start sobbing, that'd be pathetic, I'm not even in love with this guy. _Or am I?_ Shut up bitch.

"You talk to him don't you?" I asked knowing Jake knew something I didn't. His body froze, confirming all my fears.

"So he was still in form when you were talking to him?" I said pulling myself away from Jacob standing looking down at him. He stood looking me in the eye.

"Yes, and yes." _How?_ Why could Jacob hear him but I couldn't. Jacob was back peddling trying to find a reason, an excuse to cover his tracks. He'd never been so afraid of me before. He couldn't seem to come up with an excuse, and I couldn't think of what it was.

"Jake, just promise me if he comes back-"

"_When_ he comes back." Jacob corrected

"Yeah, that you'll tell me, don't let him leave again without seeing me. please?" I said almost begging him. it was pathetic, the great Leah Clearwater, heartbreaker she was begging Jacob Black for a favor to see a guy. It all seemed so immature, but at the same time, wasn't it my immaturity that got us in this place? _Shut up bitch!_ But I was right.

"Yeah, I promise."

Jacob's POV

"Yeah, I promise." _You dumb ass, you know you'll see him today, then what?_ I'll tell her that's what. I argued.

"Well you should probably go home, Seth's probably worried about you." that sounded causal enough didn't it? _What were you going to say? I'll call you in a couple hours?_

"I promise I'll talk to you again, Nessie is just a handful." _Wow Jacob, that was an ass move_. I will see her soon! Besides, that's the best excuse I've got now adays.

"Yeah I'll go home, bye." Leah responded wiping another tear away.

"Bye, Lee, everything will work out." _You idiot this is Leah Clearwater, nothing works out for her and you both know it_.

Embry's POV

Hopefully that same woman will be working the hotel, that way I can call again. Tell the Cullens I'm on my way home. She was. I smiled, I'd never abused my good looks from becoming a werewolf but could this really be called abusing it?

"Hey, could I use the phone again for a minute?" she flushed and handed the phone to me without saying a word. I felt kind of guilty but I didn't do anything wrong. I dialed Edwards number.

"Embry?" Edward asked in anticipation.

"Hey Edward, I'm coming back, I'll be there before the stuff for the car arrives."

"You don't need to come back for this." I shook my head.

"I need to come back, if I don't face it now I might not face it at all."

"Bye." I said hanging up the phone I had a lot of miles to cover. I ran in to the edge of the woods stripped and phased.

* * *

I saw Emmett picking the engine as if it was a grocery bag. Phased back and started dressing. _Wait a second that isn't the engine that should be in my car, that engines brand new!_ I shook my head, of course the Cullens would give me a brand new engine. I picked up the package with four wheels. _Hey if Emmett got away with it why can't I?_ I heard a chuckle from the inside. _Oh right, Edward can hear my thoughts_. I started making my way to the garage and the front door was opened loudly. Jacob was standing in the door way. He looked dumbfounded like he didn't expect me to come back.

"Embry, you're back!" I nodded walking away towards the garage. I knew it was impolite but unlike Mr. Atlantis Cullen, this was getting awkward to carry for me. I heard another chuckle and Edward was next to me.

"I can take that for you." I looked down at the much smaller Cullen. I smiled as if he didn't know what I thought

"No thanks I just want to head out and get working on this." which was partially true. Jacob fell in step with me on my right and Edward on my left. We made our way to the garage and the engine was laying there but I couldn't see Emmett. Then I realized where he was. _You have to be f'in kidding me_. I thought and Edward laughed again. Emmett was the jack, he was bench pressing the car, granted it didn't have the engine in it but now he was just showing off. Edward nodded silently at my side. Emmett and Edward had already put the axel on so we just needed to throw the wheels on. Emmett didn't seem at all rushed for us to put the wheels on, as if he could lay there bench pressing the car for a few more hours before his arms got tired.

"Try a few more days, Embry." I shook my head in astonishment. Jacob and I pulled the wheels out of the box. I was happy that they decided to go with classic wheels. I put the wheels on while it seemed Jake and Edward had a silent argument, much the way Edward had arguments with everyone.

"Jacob it's not a good idea." Edward said finally.

"I made a promise. Will you keep your mouth shut?" Edward sighed then nodded. Emmett softly put the corvette down. He crawled out from under it.

"Well I'm going to go. If you need me for something else you know how to find me." Edward nodded.

"Bella wants my help with Renesmee." He said leaving. It seemed awkward. Jacob headed for the door and I looked at him.

"Hey man I'll be back in a minute I just need to check on Nessie." I nodded, Jacob was the only one who didn't seem awkward. I just stood there admiring my car. Sure right now it was a dusty grey color, but I can picture a deep blue. _I wonder if Leah would like the color?_ You idiot, you had gone a whole five minutes without thinking of her, must be a new record. _Shut up!_ I turned to the engine, it was expensive, probably more then the rest of the car combined, I shook my head, the Cullens shouldn't have spent that kind of money for this.

"Yeah the Cullens really over do it." Jacob lifted the Engine and connected it to the winch.

"You climb under and connect it from beneath. I nodded and climbed on a four wheeled "thing" and pushed myself under the car. Funny how I never could keep track of what they called this. I heard Jacob connecting the pieces then the door opened. Jacob stopped immediately with an engine between us I couldn't really see his face. The person walked heavier then the Cullens but lighter then Jacob. _That could be any werewolf, Jacob trudges like it's going out of style_. And then I realized Jacob wasn't in the garage anymore. Only one set of steps continued, my breathing increased. I pulled myself under the car a bit more trying to escape the conflict that was going to happen. The feet stopped at the end of my feet. I didn't dare look down at who it was, I just kept looking up at the Engine hoping if I stared there this confrontation wouldn't happen. A hand grabbed the end of my glider and pulled me back to face her. her face was hurt, like she'd been crying, all I could do is look up at her. _Leah_.

**I know! It's cruel to stop right there but I'm still working on stuff I'm almost 100% sure I'll have the next chapter out before the end of the day today! Keep reading, remember, comments, ideas, high fives, you know the routine.**


	6. Hypnotized

**Disclaimer: I am Stephenie Meyer… okay so I'm not really her… at all… even remotely close… or related… or really have the same first name… or last name… or even the same sex… yeah definitely not her**

**Disclaimer deuce: hey, yo, watsup? Shoo! Okay inside joke that no one who is on this site will get but… I'm writing again I jump POV's a lot because I want to get real perspectives on this chapter. I fought over who should get the POV and since Embry is scared like a little kid and Leah has a lot to say I decide to cheat and do both, MUAHAHA deal with it.**

Embry's POV

"Le- Leah." I stammered. _She's more beautiful then I remembered_._ She was crying? Why was she crying? She looks angry please let me crawl back under the car_. _I'm not ready for this, just give me another week, month_..._ year_. _Yeah I year maybe I could take it in a year_.

Leah's POV

I reached down and pulled Embry out from under the car. It was really him. why was he here? It didn't matter. I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to me crushing my lips on his.

Embry's POV

I closed my eyes in bliss as I wrapped my arms around Leah, this feeling. This is what was worth all the pain for. If she'd hurt me I guess it'd be deserved. I felt my self reacting my mouth opening and responding. I couldn't stop myself all these years it's what I wanted so much but I feared the pain that was sure to come after.

Leah's POV

I slowly pulled away when I needed air to breathe again. But I didn't release him from my grasp. He was now sitting up and we were half a foot away from each other. Neither one of us knew what to say. I just kept staring in to his eyes. His eyes that were deep with love but under them I could see something else. Fear, _What does he fear? He fought new borns next to me, He hasn't feared anything ever before, what now does he fear_. _You idiot, he fears you._ I thought to myself bitterly. A single tear fell down the side of my cheek but he caught it

Embry's POV

_Why is she crying?_ I reached to wipe her tear away but stopped short. _I'm why, aren't I_. I stood up too fast nailing my head on the winch falling back down to the ground.

"OW!" I yelled curling up in to a ball. I knew it was silly to try and hide from Leah. Her warm arms wrapped around my body hugging me. I wanted to cry. I wanted to escape I wanted to turn around and kiss her again. I didn't do anything. I just laid there. Neither of us said a word as we laid there uncomfortably, neither one of us wanting to move. It wasn't cold. Nothing was too cold for us since we've become werewolves, just uncomfortable. I tried to get up but instead of her grip loosening, it tightened, how ever childish and harder it made it to get up I appreciated it. I spun so she was hugging the front of me. now her head was buried in my chest. It felt good, too good, too right, too comfortable.

"Come on, we got a lot to talk about." I said trying to leave the garage. Her grip loosened, but she hesitated, like she knew if she let go I might disappear again. I wanted to tell her I wasn't going anywhere but it'd be a lie. I couldn't just stay her friend for too long. I loved her too much, I'd finally took the step over, I took the leap of faith. I feel flat on my face. I couldn't go to sitting and watching anymore. We were walking and her arm was around my waist. I looked down in to her eyes. I couldn't take it anymore I couldn't just look in to them, I was taking another leap, I guess it'd determine more then I _thought, what if she didn't want me? What if she did that to keep me here. What if- Just shut up and kiss her!_ My own voice screamed in my head.

Leah's POV

He began stirring as we laid awkwardly on the ground, for anyone who would walk by it must have looked hilarious, a fully grown man curled up in to a ball and a woman trying to get close to him, on concrete none the less. He tried to stand but I tightened my grasp on him, making it harder for him to get up. He smiled, apparently he liked the fact that I didn't let him go. I didn't want him leaving again he turned me and hugged me back now and I buried my face in his chest, not wanting to lose this moment, the way he breathed in relief made me think he felt the same. Then I noticed, he was bigger, it looked like he gained another two inches in height and his chest and arms, no his whole body had gotten a bit more bulky, not fat. Just more like Jacob. He breathed deeply like he was going to regret what he was about it say

"Come on, we've got a lot to talk about." It seemed like he was holding something back. I didn't want to let go, I didn't right away. I stopped for a second. _I don't want to lose you again Embry_. I thought to myself. I saw a struggle in his face but didn't know what the argument was. Usually he'd just laugh and reassure me he wasn't going anywhere. He was contemplating something, all I wanted was to stare and to his eyes again. I didn't know if it was love but I didn't want to let him go again. We stopped and his battle in his head raged. Finally he turned and faced me letting our eyes meet. I couldn't stop myself from looking in to them. They were fierce. His arms wrapped around me, suddenly I knew what was going on. I didn't run. I just reached up and pulled myself to him and our lips locked. His lips met mine then his tongue followed unsure at first then met mine. His eyes still fierce as his arms wrapped around my back and lifted me to his eye level. It was like there was a completely different Embry I'd never known before. I wrapped my legs tightly above his hips. Maybe too tightly because he pulled back and coughed.

"You know I can't breathe right?" he said looking up at me now. I smiled embarrassed and unwound my legs. He didn't let me down though he just pulled me closer and hugged me as my legs dangled, as weird as this felt, it felt good. He let go eventually holding me loosely. he stepped out of the garage. No one was there.

"You've grown."

Embry's POV

"You've grown." Leah said I thought to make conversation. I was too busy in my thoughts, but she did seem slightly smaller then I remembered her. I pulled away from her for a second even though she resisted looking at my own arms and pulling off my shirt. I _had _grown. I looked a bit mystified. Then I knew why, when I saw Jacob after he broke off he looked bigger then I remembered. It must come with being an alpha. I didn't put my shirt back on but I continued walking now and she wrapped her arm around my midsection again. I was grinning now.

"What's that stupid grin for?" Now I was laughing, that was the Leah I remembered.

"Okay, what are you laughing about now?" she said still confused.

"Well I was laughing because now you're the Leah I remember." I said chuckling. She elbowed me hard in the ribs.

"And why were you grinning." I shrugged out of her arm.

"Cause now I'm buff." I said running away before she could hit me again. I kicked off my pants as soon as I got in to forest cover and phased. I knew she'd be right behind me, she was at my shoulder and running faster then she cut me off and stopped me face to face. _What's her problem?_ I thought to myself _Oh shit, she knows she can't hear me_. I thought about it for a moment and then rejoined Jacobs pack.

"_What the hell was that Embry? You're huge! You're as big as Jacob!_"I guess he didn't tell her then, I was surprised he could keep it a secret.

"_What didn't who tell me? Wait, what didn't Jacob tell me?_" my mind turned back to my rendition of Oh, Canada to stop myself from thinking about it.

"_You know Jacob does that now too_." I laughed to myself.

"_Really?_"

"_Yeah, it's annoying as hell_." I barked out a laugh.

"_I'll tell you about this stuff when we phase back_." she grumbled next to me.

"_Why not now? And where are we going by the way?_"

"_Because I still have a couple secrets I want to keep, and I want to go cliff jumping_." I could feel her rolling her eyes next to me.

"_Boys_."

Quil's POV

"Claire! Don't go in the water!" I'm going to catch hell for this.

"Qwil Qwil! Come pway wit me!" Claire cried running in to the water. I chased her in to the water and picked her up.

"Claire you're clothes are all wet now!" my eyes were drawn upwards.

"Holy shit!" _Was that Embry jumping off the side of the cliff? When did he get that strong? He must have cleared another fifteen or twenty yards after the jump_.

"Qwil, wat shit?" _Now_, I was in trouble.

Embry's POV

It's like I was flying, and this time Leah was with me, she didn't have the same leg strength as me but it was amazing. I thought I saw Quil and Claire in the distance, Quil's Jaw dropped watching me. I surfaced and made my way to Quil and Claire. Leah wasn't far behind me. it was amazing, I could feel I was stronger.

"Hey Quil, Hey Claire." I said smiling at the little girl climbing on Quil.

"Embi!" she jumped at me and I caught her gave her a quick hug and passed her back to Quil. He looked disapproving.

"You got her all wet!" he said angrily, I always thought this aspect was kind of funny, like supper nanny or something. Leah ignored Quil and Claire and headed for land. Quil raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged and followed her. I couldn't be certain but I could of sworn I heard little Claire yelling "Shit shit shit!" in the distance.

Leah's POV

He'd made a point to sit in a normal chair in the corner of my room so I couldn't sit with him, a point that didn't slip past my recognition. He was trying not to look at me, trying not to hold me. I was trying to do the same thing. It's what my body wanted, it was what I needed. Was it right? I don't know but I guess it's what I needed. And he'd been very tense this whole time, like he regretted the way he kissed me at the Cullens, like he should have ran as soon as he saw me. He couldn't have gotten away from me, but he should have run regardless.

"I'm surprised you don't know." He said with a slight chuckle. I didn't understand. Why didn't I hear him? Why did he grow?

"You're the one who pointed it out Leah." I was trying to think of anything that made sense nothing was coming to my mind.

"I'm Jacob's half brother, I'm an Alpha male. So when I claimed my birthright of Alpha I broke off made my own pack, I didn't expect to grow, but… I guess I did." He said reflectively. _He is Jacob's half brother?_ Regret shot past my face. I had brought this on.

"Embry, I'm so sorry." He hadn't looked up. He was obviously awkward with the situation.

"Well I better go." I wanted to stop him but he got up and put his arm out to stop me.

"I'll still be in La Push tomorrow." I nodded and he left out my door this time.

"Good night Leah." He said looking back through the door. His face said he wanted to say more, but he didn't. The pain in his eyes screamed that he should run not walk away. But he told me he'd be there tomorrow, I'd believe him.

**I know this one took me much longer to write because well I'm bad at writing romantic parts, I enjoy writing them however… so if something is taking me a lot longer to write that's probably why. By the way almost all of my chapter titles have been names of songs or lyrics from songs, comments, idea's, high fives, you know the drill**


	7. Illogical at best

**Disclaimer: okay seriously folks, I'm running out of unique ways to say I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own any of the characters from twilight**

**Disclaimer Deuce: okay so I've sort of got a life, I'm sorry if I don't write three chapters a day. Maybe I might only write one every two days? I don't know I'm determined to keep this story going and interesting as long as possible, because life isn't determined by the destination. It's judged by the journey there.**

Embry's POV

"Embry… I.. just" It was her voice, I couldn't see anything but this must be a dream.

"Leah, I'm here." I responded to the voice. It must be a dream, but if I was talking and no one was there. I wasn't sure if I'd woken up. My bed was far more comfortable then sleeping as a wolf in the woods.

"Embry, wake up please." I knew it wasn't a dream now, when has Leah ever talked to me like that. I forced my eyes open and saw her. I looked at her for a moment, closed my eyes, then opened them again, adjusting them to make sure it was her. She chuckled. I sat up a bit too quickly and blood rushed to my head.

"What's wrong?" I asked a bit to close to her, she backed away slowly. _What? Why is she backing away? Embry have you smelt your morning breath?_ My features turned crimson.

"Can I just have a quick minute to wake up?" Leah nodded, I walked out of my room but turned back." _Yes she's crying, Embry get over it_._ You're not leaving she'll be here when you come back_. I headed for the bathroom and brushed my teeth, I couldn't quite tell why this was vitally important to do. _Cause your breath is rank you dumb dog_. _Oh right_. _You wouldn't want to make out with that either_. No, I'm not going to take it that far._ You know you want to_. _Shut up! _I finished cleaning my teeth and shook my head trying to kick the rest of the sleep out of my face.

I made my way back to my room trying not to think of the fact that the single most beautiful woman was sitting on my bed. She was here, what was her idea? What did she want… _Wait a second!_ My jaw dropped. Is that why she was here? _Come on Embry, you're the most eligible bachelor that isn't her younger brother_. As much as that thought made me want to run I couldn't. If anything I was going to run to her. I put my jaw back in its right place and calmed my breathing before turning the corner back in to my room. _Calm down Embry, she came to you_. I told myself. Tears were in her eyes.

Instinctively without any thought I ran to her and put my arms around her. She opened her mouth to speak but just closed quickly letting another tear fall down her cheek. I wiped her tear off fighting between hugging her and making out with her.

Leah's POV

I could tell he was fighting, arguing with himself, I shouldn't have put him in the position, not at three in the morning. Could I really tell him why was afraid? Could I tell him I was emotional because he was the only thing keeping me sane and I didn't want to lose him. I had to come and find out if he was still here, and when he was I couldn't just leave the same way I had came in. That's what I should have done. _That's what you SHOULD do_. I thought to myself. Could I do that? His warm hug was amazing. It was like I was a little girl in my fathers arms again. Like everything before Sam came and ruined my life. _Is that love? The same way he feels about you_. In that moment I made a feeble attempt to escape pulling away, heading for the same window I came in.

Embry's POV

She was pulling away. No I needed her now. I reached out and caught her hand pulling her to me then lifting her and cradling her like a little girl. As awkward as it might look to be cradling a fully grown she-wolf it was rather comfortable. Her head leaned against my bare chest, I never slept with a shirt on, even before I was a wolf. Her breathe on my chest was nearly the best feeling I'd felt before. I slowly rocked her back and forth. A giggle escaped her mouth.

"I'm not a four year old." She responded though she was obviously enjoying it. It was my turn to make her awkward.

"Oh, believe me Lee, I've noticed." Her face turned crimson as she tried to bury herself deeper in to my chest. Then she stopped and slapped my face, not nearly as hard as she could. But her hand lingered there, almost as if apologizing for the slap to the face. I had to admit it wasn't like me to say something like that to her.

"You're right, that's not really something I'd say." I said looking away as both her arms wrapped themselves around my neck. I'd sat down on my bed with my back against the wall supporting her, softly rocking her back and forth. I thought she was about to protest but instead she just pulled herself closer to me. Without thinking about it I leaned down and kissed her forehead. This felt right, good, and yet so wrong. _Embry you are such an idiot_. _Shut up_._ She flinched at the idea of going out with you! No she didn't she flinched that I've been wanting to kiss her for seven years_. _You're being an idiot you should have kicked her out the window as soon as you were awake enough to do it_._ I couldn't I saw the look on her face_. _You know you're just getting going to get hurt in the end_. What was the word I was looking for to describe this? _Masochistic? _I nodded to myself, yes I was definitely masochistic. I knew she'd just hurt me in the end. Why did I keep falling back to her, why couldn't I just walk away? _Because you're a sick masochistic fool_. _She looked so vulnerable, so hurt_._ Correction, you're a gullible masochistic fool_. _Isn't this what it is to love? To give everything to a person all your faults and flaws and hope they believe you're worth it? She already turned you down, you dumb oaf_. I'd never fought like this before, every time a decision worth deciding came in to my life my heart and mind always agreed, now they argued. Logic; everything logical told me to run, throw her out the window, she wasn't going to pick me. Since when is love logical? After being burned, I'd known I should expect it again, so why didn't I try to avoid it? Why was I running to it? Simple, because no matter how illogical or wrong it was, nothing in the world held more meaning to me then the person who was sleeping my arms.

**So yeah that was a short one, but I really liked where I ended so I ended it there, I'll continue but I thought the end of the chapter would really get people thinking about how Embry is thinking. Comments, feelings, ideas, poetry, high fives you know the deal**


	8. The Cullens, Deuce

**Disclaimer: will the real Stephenie Meyer please stand up (note I'm still sitting) and in keeping with that I do not own anything twilight, I'm just kind of writing cause I love to write.**

**Disclaimer deuce: folks, reviews make the world go round, if you want me to keep writing, write me one, thank you to the people who write me one almost every time they read, their encouragement and support is what keeps me writing and posting them so quickly.**

Leah's POV

I was right between sleeping and awake. The place where you're not sure what's real or what's a dream, everything seemed the same to me. everything I saw, everything I heard and felt, I knew some of it was real, some of it was my dreams. In the backround was the most breathtaking compilation of "Music of the Night" from phantom of the opera. No words, just an all brass horn line. And then as if bringing me back to his arms I heard the words.

"Leah, I love you. I can't live without you anymore." I was awake. I had to be! This couldn't be just a dream. Could it? I didn't dare open my eyes to confirm what I thought I heard. Did he say that or did I just dream it up? _Get a hold of yourself girl_. I told myself. _Maybe he did, maybe he didn't_._ You haven't once told him how you feel about him, why should he tell you? Shut up! _I silently screamed at myself. It was time to sleep now, time to enjoy the time I got with him, no matter how short it may be. _You dumb bitch, if he had his way he'd fall asleep this way every night_. _Maybe he'd be doing more then just holding you_. _Those were my thoughts, not his_. _You see the way he looks at you, stop being stupid, he'd take you in a heart beat if you offered_. _Maybe I will_. I thought smiling to myself, but for now I was just going to enjoy this moment.

Embry's POV

_Why am I sitting up?_ I thought cracking my neck. Leah sighed in my arms. _Oh, right_. I couldn't stop the shit eating grin from creeping across my mouth. I tried to stop grinning but I couldn't. It was just there. I chuckled over my dilemma. Leah's hands started to move behind my neck. For a split second I could feel panic, then she relaxed remembering where she was. How lucky was I the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on was in my arms as I woke up. I tried, I really did to get the shit eating grin off my face but I could.

"What's with the grin?" Leah said removing her hands from the back of my neck, but not quite pulling away.

"You really want to know?" I asked and she nodded in response. She caught me with it, I might as well give her the truth.

"You caught me, I woke up and then realized I had the most beautiful woman I'd ever known in my arms." Truly this was new to me, but it was me, I couldn't deny how happy I was.

"Oh." she readjusted her back cracking it four or five times then her neck.

"Leah, you're such a guy." I said smiling. Leah punched me in the shoulder. _Ouch, that DID hurt_.

"You hit like a guy too." We both laughed at that last comment, only because it was true.

"Shut up." she was smiling too. Her hands grabbed my head and pulled my down to kiss her. I crumbled under her will. If she ever found out how little persuasion it took I'd be in real trouble. This kiss was far from the best one I'd received from her. She had morning breath, but I'd never tell her that. I just kissed her back knowing full well that's why I rinsed my mouth out at three this morning. She pulled her face back a couple inches and looked at me inquisitively

"My breath smells horrible doesn't it." she asked looking me in the eye. I had to smile.

"Yes, but I was going to be nice about it." I told her truthfully. Her face flushed. She was so beautiful even when she had just woken up, sure her hair could be better, she could use make up, but not using that never changed her from the person I fell for. She was self conscious and every time her hair was a mess and I told her differently she just rolled her eyes at me. I began to get up but she seemed to reject the idea. She didn't trust that I wouldn't leave again, I guess that was fair. I didn't trust that she wouldn't break my heart again. I stood up with her still cradled in my arms she pulled herself closer, wrapping her arms around my neck again. Only now had I noticed she was wearing clothing for sleeping. This didn't seem out of place to me, it would just be a problem if my mom walked in the room. Foot steps made their way towards my room.

"Leah, you have to go, my mom will tweak if she finds you here." Leah winced for a second then bounded towards the window. She looked back at me for a moment before leaping out, almost as if there was something she wanted to say, ask, I don't know.

"Emb, Jake called, said another package came in today, and he wants to talk to you." my mother rolled her eyes, like it was something she should know about but I never told her. I just smiled. She'd been hiding things from me all my life, so what if I hide one small, tiny… priceless car. I stretched out thinking about what to wear, it'd been a while since I cared. Usually I just threw on what ever was near me. She'd changed me. _I'm whipped and she isn't even my girlfriend_. I smiled. Maybe I should just go in my sleeping pants, no shirt. That shut up my inner argument quickly.

In the end I decided to wear shoes one of my worse pairs of pants, well I _was _going to go work on a car, and a shirt. I smiled to myself at what Alice would think of my ensemble, if she had her way she'd probably shop for me too. I could already hear her.

"Well this shirt really makes your developed chest and bicep muscles stand out, and your pants really extenuates you're legs." I heard in my head. It wouldn't be that bad. Maybe I could use that whole mind reading thing to good use. Though considering what I was dressed like I didn't think she'd need much provocation.

I was right. I walked in the front door instead of the garage to say hello. Nessie walked straight to me, not lacking balance or grace. I mentally shook my head.

"Hey Nessie." Not quiet sure if she wanted me to pick her up or not. She began to reach for my face so I bent down to her level. Her ability was amazing I didn't flinch the way most people did, she replayed how her mother and father had both flinched away from her the first time.

"That's because I was told about it Ness." She'd grown so much I felt like Nessie was a bit beneath her for a name. Edward and Jacob entered the room and found me holding Renesmee. She was a cute kid. my eyes flew to Alice who looked at me with a small amount of disappointment, before Edward shot her a look that stopped it.

"Alice what is it?" I said thinking thoughts like I didn't know. Edward shot her a glance and she didn't respond.

"I'm a big boy Edward, I can take it." Jasper joined her at remembering all too well when I almost phased in the living room. The expression he wore this time seemed a bit amused, as if he knew what was going on even though Edward couldn't read it from my mind.

"Alice, he _wants_ you to shop for clothes for him." Jasper said trying not to laugh. Edward looked up at Jasper then me. _Could he really read that off of just the feelings I had?_

"Yes he could." Edward responded actually laughing. Suddenly I felt really awkward with Renesmee in my hands, she didn't propel herself away from me so I set her down and thought about running away. Now Edward AND Jasper were laughing.

"Now he's thinking about running cause he got caught." Alice danced down to my side.

"Don't be mean! He's my favorite wolf now!" I still stood awkwardly. Alice just gave me a sort of half hug.

"Thanks! I'll have stuff for you before your date with Leah!" she said disappearing back up stairs. _Wait a second_._ I thought she couldn't see wolves in the future!_

"She can't, she just guessed." _I haven't asked her on a date yet_. Edward raised an eyebrow to me.

"Shut up, let's get to that car." I said walking back out the front door. Jacob and Edward followed, and to my surprise so did Jasper. _Why is Jasper coming with us?_ I thought to myself before remembering Edward's ability.

"Well if Renesmee trips Jacob will have to run off to save her." he said with a flicker of annoyance in his voice.

"Alice left shopping." Fear struck through me. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask for Alice's help. Once again Jasper and Edward were laughing.

"Yeah, you really unleashed a pack of wolves, pardon the pun." Jasper said calmly.

"Emmett, and Carisle went hunting, and he thought working on a car would be more fun the watching Renesmee." Jacob seemed to protest the last statement then my eyes turned to Jacob and he stopped immediately. He was caught. _He was the one who thought doing something together would be good, but if he'd rather play with an infant_…

"We finished connecting the engine without you, you seemed rather busy." Jacob said with a smirk. _If he wanted to be that way_. I thought and Edward smiled with anticipation.

"Oh yeah, I just needed to run off to play with Claire, I just look in to her eyes and melt every time." I said sarcastically. Jacob punched me in response. That was the old Jacob I'd though went missing. He'd started it, and now if he opened himself up for it again, I'd just keep going at it.

"Well what do you think you're going to do with it when it's finished?" _I couldn't have asked for a better opening, Jacob must be losing his touch_.

"I don't know take it around forks, maybe give my infant girl friend a ride." I remarking pushing away from Jacob in to the garage. I turned to Jacob who honestly looked angry. Jasper looked uncomfortable.

"At least I'm not pining over the bitch." Jasper's expression went from concerned to serious in a second, calm over took me, not natural calmness, this was different, foreign almost wrong. Why was I calm? I wanted to rip his head off.

"Wow Jacob, that hurt, especially since you fell for the daughter of the woman you 'loved' wow that's kinda pathetic." I was trying to stay calm, it was hard, and Jasper and Edward were between us now. Pushing us away from each other.

"I'm not some sick freak who watched a girl for seven years too afraid to tell her how I felt." I was coming really close to losing it then I started laughing.

"Have you told little Nessie yet that while her mother was engaged to her father you made out with her?" I knew he couldn't beat that, but I'd forgotten that Edward was the one holding me back and he froze in place in pain. _Edward, I'm so sorry_. I thought. He hadn't started moving yet. Jasper was the one who took control of the situation.

"Jacob, go to Nessie." Jacob started to protest but the look in Jasper's eyes said there wasn't going to be arguing this point. Jacob turned and left still very angry.

"I'm sorry Edward, I wasn't thinking." He didn't look angry. He just left, disappearing to the house. That left me alone with Jasper. We stared in to each others eyes for a moment then I looked away.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to work with me on this stuff, I'd kind of like to talk to some one who can't read my mind." Jasper nodded. He looked away for a moment then back to me.

"Is that okay?" I said unsure if I was really welcome here any moment.

"If I'm not welcome here I'll leave, I'd understand." I said looking at my feet. He smiled in response. I was relieved.

"We've been trying to get rid of Jacob for months but he won't go anywhere."

I'd spent most the morning and nearly all of the afternoon working on my car with Jasper. He wasn't as good with cars as Edward or Jacob, but he listened much better. we'd been asking questions and answering them, like we were two friends who hadn't seen each other in years.

"So how did you meet Alice anyway?" I asked connecting the passenger's seat. He smiled reflectively, in many ways he'd reminded me of myself, like me he didn't like to be the center of attention, if he could exist and for the most part not be noticed, he'd be fine with that.

"She found me. Quite literally she was simply waiting for me. I've been with her since." I looked up from the seat across the way where he was connecting the drivers side.

"Just like that? How did you know?" I said in awe. How could he know she was right for him?

"Well besides the fact she could see the future I knew. I don't know how I knew, I just did." Jasper finished locking the seat in place and turned away. He couldn't describe it very well but I understood. I climbed in the passenger side and he climbed in the driver's side. I just looked out to the storage shed. We sat silently for a couple minutes it made neither of us awkward. My thoughts turned to Leah, how she'd sit where I'm sitting. I smiled, remembering the way she cooed in her sleep.

"She does mean nearly everything to you." I nodded, of course he could feel that, it was radiating off me, even without his talent he would have noticed. The CD player in the car was nice, but it wasn't over the top, it was simple. I must have been wearing a confused look because Jasper answered my though.

"Oh, yeah I told them you'd probably want something a bit more simple for the CD player." It had an ipod jack, for the ipod I obviously couldn't afford. The reminder of Jacob and Edward made me uneasy. He of course picked up on it.

"What is it Embry?" he asked.

"Well I'm really sorry about what I said." He laughed quietly.

"I told Edward I wanted to talk with you, that's why he didn't come back, you're remark only made him flinch, he wasn't really mad at you." I nodded, but still didn't understand why.

"I thought you and I were alike, apparently I was right." Jasper said answering my unasked question. I smiled looking straight ahead.

"And for the record, I didn't want Alice's help." I said smiling.

"Your secret's safe with me." he said chuckling

**I'm sorry for the uncreative chapter title it's getting late and I can't think up anything… also thank you for the reviews it really propels me forward to work on more chapters, if you have any ideas… oh yeah and I decided Embry and Jasper would become friends less then a minute before I put it in the story, I've been flying by the seat of my pants for a while now, just some general ideas**


	9. Honored

**Disclaimer: The lack of Stephenie Meyer writing this story is rather prevalent, and since she's not writing it, I don't own it (that means everything)**

**Disclaimer Deuce: my mind has been on overdrive since Jasper has joined the story. If you have any thoughts about it give them to me, I figured Jasper and Embry were the most similar, plus Jasper is such a badass.**

Embry's POV

My car was almost in running order. A couple more parts had to be shipped in and Jasper told me Rosalie wanted to "tweak" the car a bit before I drove it. Jasper just laughed when he felt my response. What could it hurt? I had told Jasper I wanted him to meet Leah properly, being that they never had. He didn't why it was important, but I wanted Jasper and Leah to get along, Jasper was my new best friend, and well Leah, just happened to be everything to me.

"You're thinking of her again aren't you?" he said smiling.

"Yes, how can you tell?" I hadn't gotten all emotional, just thought about her for a second.

"Everything about you heats up, like a small shot of happiness." He said looking for a better analogy.

"We should leave." He said finally getting out of the car. I looked to him inquisitively.

"Why?" I hope I hadn't worn out my welcome.

"Well, Alice will be back soon I can hear her." I still didn't quite completely understand.

"You don't want to receive the brunt force of her coming home from shopping; all the guys disappear for a couple hours when she's been gone all day." _Could she be that bad_? Fear overlapped me. He chucked as I recomposed myself.

"You don't even stick around?" he shrugged.

"Unusually I do but I thought it'd be a good chance to meet Leah." We left the garage.

"This is probably going to be rough; she's not exactly the vampire's biggest fans." Jasper nodded. I was running pretty quickly through the woods to La Push, but Jasper had no trouble keeping up, but he stopped short.

"What is it Jasper." He hadn't moved an inch. And he slowly took a step back. Almost as if he'd seen something he should have been more careful of and forgot.

"That is the La Push border, I can't cross it, it's treaty lines." I had almost forgotten all about that.

"Well this is weird, but I'm kind of an Alpha of the pack, really it should just be Jacob and I, but Jacob didn't want it from Sam so he's also an Alpha…" I was rambling. Jasper just nodded as if werewolf politics were very interesting, maybe they were.

"I'm Jacob's half brother, so both of us should technically be Alphas, neither one of us really wanted it, but Jacob took it, I took it and gave it back, so I do have the authority to allow you to come across, but let's kind of keep it between us, my pack and Jacob are the only ones who know I'm a Alpha… and Edward of course." _Why was I still talking? Why had I given him the whole story? Right, I ramble when I'm nervous, but why was I nervous? Was it Jasper meeting Leah? Or bringing Jasper over? I do have the authority to do this right?_ Calmness swept over me. I turned my attention to Jasper.

"Sorry, it was really making me uncomfortable." I nodded.

"What is it like? When people are nervous or tense?" I asked as we stopped behind the woods at Leah's house.

"It's like the worst awkward silence ever, only no one else seems to mind it." _Ah, I guess I understood_.

"Hey can I use your Cell phone?" he nodded and handed me his cell phone. I hesitantly dialed the number for the Clearwater's, I hadn't used it since she phased, why would I need to when I could just be over there in two minutes? Leah picked up; her voice sounded like picking up the phone was a choir that was beneath her. With a heavy sigh she answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Leah it's Embry." Jasper had faded back in to the woods so he was out of sight for me, however I could still smell him.

"Hey Emb!" she said her mood obviously improving.

"Hey Lee, there is some one I'd like you to properly meet." _Did that sound as awkward as it felt?_

"Ah, sure? Where are you?" Leah said pacing in to her room.

"I'm outside, I can see you right now." She turned and saw me on the phone and looked a bit embarrassed like she should have known. She threw the phone across the room as if it had betrayed her and turned to the window. Her leap from the window was beautiful, she landed softly, almost as graceful as the Cullens. She looked as though she was going to hug me but stopped short plugging her nose.

"You reek of bloodsucker." She said waving her hand to get the scent away then stopped and let her nose smell.

"You brought one with you?" she asked as if the idea was ludicrous. I nodded.

"You know this is against the treaty." She informed as if that was why this seems crazy to her.

"I am Heir to Ephraim Black I do have the authority to allow." I said with a bit more pride then I expected. Leah rolled her eyes.

"This is going about a good as I expected isn't it?" a laugh echoed from the trees. Leah's eyes widened.

"You brought the most dangerous one of them?" I winced, technically speaking she was right.

"He's my friend; I just hoped you'd be willing to accept that." Leah looked at me dumbfounded.

"You're friend?" Jasper appeared out of the woods and we both felt calm. He snickered.

"Is this what you wanted?" I shook my head.

"No, it isn't want I wanted it is however what I expected, Leah, this is Jasper, Jasper this is Leah." Jasper nodded in recognition but didn't dare extend his hand, a sign Leah obviously noticed.

"Well that wasn't very polite." She said smirking.

"You wouldn't have shaken it anyway." he said offhandedly. Leah simply nodded in response, he was right. Jasper's attention returned to me.

"Well I want to head back home before I get caught here." I nodded and he disappeared in to the woods. I tried to reach out to touch Leah but she recoiled.

"You still reek of bloodsucker, come back when you don't smell so bad." I was slightly offended. I wanted to see her but didn't want to give in to her like that, I understood if she wanted me to change clothing but she didn't have to put it that way. My eyes met hers, something flickered across them, as if for a second she thought about apologizing but didn't. I sighed.

"If you don't want to see me I guess I'll just go home then." That hurt, but I wasn't going to apologize for the way they smelled, I wasn't going to apologize for finding some one could try and understand me. Maybe I'd just take a shower and go too bed, it was too early for that, and I needed to eat supper too. I always could use more sleep.

Leah's POV

I was back in my room and I couldn't understand what just happened. The look in his eye was horrible to watch. It was hope being shattered. I hadn't understood until he left, he was serious when he said he was hoping I would accept Jasper. I did mean to say I didn't want him around when he smelt bad, but he took it another way. He took it as an ultimatum between Jasper and me. There was more though, he was looking forward to seeing me until I ruined it. _Way to go Leah, you ruin everything_. _Yeah I know_.

I hadn't realized how much Jasper meant to him, I was honestly a little jealous. I couldn't understand why, but it felt like he could really tell Jasper about himself, without fear of being hurt. _That's logical; Jasper hasn't broken his heart yet_. _Shut up_. It's more then that though, Embry wouldn't just run to the only person who isn't trying to make him happy in the Cullen family. _That's just it! _Jasper was the only one not trying to make everything better for Embry; it's who he finally opened up to. Jasper didn't like attention, like Embry; he seemed quiet and thoughtful also like Embry. _He's also a mass murderer just like_… _no wait, Embry hasn't killed anyone_. _Shut up bitch_. I finally understood, and besides that Jasper wasn't a mind reader. I always personally found it funny that the most subdued and quiet member of the family was with the hyper girl that couldn't shut up and slow down.

I was going to do something I should have done as soon as Jasper left, actually I should have before. I was going to apologize. I looked down at the clothing I was wearing. I was still wearing the clothes from sleeping in Embry's arms. That was amazing. I felt so safe, so protected. If I was going to do this I might as well have all the help I could get. I grabbed one of my nicer tank top that showed cleavage. _Yeah, way to play on the fact he's still a guy_._ Hey all's fair in love and war isn't it?_ I thought to myself. I looked at a pair of short shorts I couldn't figure out why I'd bought. I decided to shave them again from this morning, but only because I'd desperately wanted his hands to run up and down them. The idea sent a shiver down my spine. Maybe I'd even put on makeup. _Now you're crossing the line_. I thought to myself, grabbing the eye liner.

Embry's POV

It felt nice taking a long warm shower, it would have burned almost peoples skin but now a days I was running over 100 degrees normally. I had brought some boxers to put on because even though I was the only one home I didn't like walking around naked, sure, all my friends had seen me naked but it didn't make it any less awkward. I threw on my boxes and was drying my hair on the way to the room when I flinched. I knew that smell. Leah was in my room. _Should I run?_ I thought to myself _you idiot where would you go in your boxers?_ I had to force myself to start breathing again. _Come on Emb, relax_. I forced myself to calm down and turned the corner in to my room. I stopped dead in my tracks, dropping the towel at my side as my jaw dropped. _You have got to be kidding me_.

Leah's POV

I was uncomfortable sitting on Embry's bed like this, like I was going to seduce my way in to forgiveness. I felt like I was cheating _It's using your assets to your advantage_. I smiled to myself. He water in the shower cut off and I began to doubt myself, _Maybe I shouldn't have come? What if he turns around and walks away? Oh please Leah, he'll probably come straight to you and try to stick his tongue down your throat_._ That isn't Embry_. Then suddenly the footsteps stopped outside the door. His breathing stopped. He must have smelt me. The seconds crept on and I couldn't help but be afraid. _What if he runs again?_ Then his breathing started again and he turned the corner. The look in his eye said he had a plan, until he saw me that was. His jaw dropped and the towel slipped from his grasp. _Well that worked_.

Embry's POV

Every plan I had made in my mind to tell her off or to tell her to leave evaporated. I had to make a conscious effort to shut my mouth. Her shorts showed her perfectly smooth and toned legs, and her short tank top left very little to the imagination. She had put makeup on as well. I don't remember the last time I'd seen her look this good, and it'd never been for me. At that moment I realized I still was in only my boxers. _Act causal_. I thought to myself. _Any attempt at fooling her was lost when your jaw dropped_._ Shut up! _I told myself. _How the hell do you plan on casually putting some pants on?_ Leah giggled, obviously seeing humor in my struggle. _Keep your eyes above her shoulders; keep your eyes above her shoulder!_ I thought desperately. As if Leah could read my mind.

"You should put some clothes on." She giggled apparently finding this whole situation funny.

"Why, I'm wearing more then you." I muttered to myself then realized she could hear me. I blushed and she did too. I turned around to hide my embarrassment; I used to get away with those comments. Then I felt her behind me, her body just inches behind me. I tried to ignore the need to turn around and kiss her. She was breathing on my shoulder, her warm, amazing breathe. _Focus damn it!_ I some how managed to grab a pair of pants my hands still shaking. _Right, like she isn't noticing this_. _Shut up! _ _Was I supposed to just put pants on with her only inches behind me? Just change while she was watching?_ Just then my nearly impossible task became harder. Her warm hands rubbed my lower back then slid slowly up my shoulder blades. I attempted not to shudder in ecstasy but I failed. She closed the distance between us pressing her body softly to mine. She hugged me innocently knowing full well this was anything but innocent. I was cursing that thin fabric between our bodies. _Embry, think, think! Isn't this what you want? Not like this! You don't? Of course I do! _Something it the pants in my hand was hard. And suddenly my body went rigid. Leah released her hug slowly. I counteracted my instincts and ran straight back to the bathroom with my pants in hand.

**(What do you think made him jump? I'm interested to know tell me in a review. Well since I don't feel like being a jerk, I'm going to finish this part of the story so you know.)**

I threw my pants on quickly and tried to calm down. _Is she trying to seduce me? Embry you can't be that stupid, of course she is, the question is if it's a game to her_. S_he wouldn't do that to me, would she? Is it so impossible to believe she wants you? Yes_. I answered my own thought. _There's one way to find out_. I thought pulling the stone out of my pocket. It was the same stone I found so many years ago. I looked at it in the palm of my hand. It still had its beautiful color. I tried to force myself to be calm, immediately wishing Jasper was here. I knew that was a foolish wish. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, stone in hand. _I can do this_. I thought making my way back to Leah. I saw her and calmness overtook her, like she was worried while I'd gone. I smirked slightly.

_The pants are on now, I can handle this_.

"I see you put your pants on now." Leah smirked back seductively moving towards me. Any confidence I'd built up had evaporated.

"Could you please stop seducing me for a minute." She blushed red, but my blushing was far worse. She calmed herself down and smiled.

"Maybe, depending on if I get back to that afterwards." She said running her index finger down my chest. I managed to hold back the shudder this time.

"That depends on you." I said trying to stay focused, which was extremely hard being how she was dressed.

"I'm serious, this is important to me, and well, you're making it very hard on me." I told her earnestly. Truthfully all of my restraint was being used not to tackle her in to my bed. _To feel her amazing legs, her back_. _Focus you hormone driven dog! _I thought to myself. Leah looked like she had stopped trying to seduce me and was making it easier on me.

"Do you want me to put a blanket on or something?" I was impressed that my eyes hadn't drifted down to her chest once. _Well there goes not looking at her chest_. I looked away quickly ashamed of myself. Leah threw a blanket around her body. I laughed.

"Thanks Lee."

"No problem." She said looking up at me, her face was more then beautiful enough to distract me but that wasn't want I was trying to do.

"Leah, I've gotten to know you since I joined this pack, and granted I knew you before. But I never thought wrong of you for what you did to the rest of the pack. It made sense after everything else that had happened. I probably would have done the same… and now that I've gotten to know you it's like I wish I could have become your friend first. We've had so much fun together." I was rambling. I couldn't stop myself I was too nervous. Leah put both her hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down and say what you need to say Emb." She said looking me in the eye. I needed to slow my breathing down again, _What if she says no? Then you can run away like a little pansy again_. I argued.

"Leah, I know you've gone through some rough times, but the time I've spent with you has been some of the best of my life." I reached in to my pocket and pulled out the rock grabbing her hand I placed it in hers but didn't let go.

"I don't know how to say this or the right way to ask, but will you be my girl friend?" I let my hand go and took a step back. She stared down in her hand, her fingers rubbing the small stone.

"Is this?" she asked. He nodded. Each passing second was harder to not say something she seemed completely entranced in the stone.

"Lee, can you give me an answer please?" I tried to say keeping my voice calm, which was increasingly difficult. Her eyes flew up to me.

"Oh! Yes Embry, I will be your girlfriend." She jumped in to my arms. She pulled herself back and once again she was looking down at me. She slowly pressed her lips to mine her tongue beckoning mine back to her. I couldn't resist her anymore. I let myself go running my hands through her hair and up her spine. She finally pulled back from the kiss with victory on her smile. She had managed to wrap her legs right above my hips without cutting off my air this time. She set herself down and pulled me towards the bed. Rational arguments dropped like flies, one after another. _Was this what I wanted? Of course it was, you're body has been screaming for it_. The desire for it was great, and now we were going out that was okay right? She pushed me on to the bed and climbed on top of me. Regardless of my decision which I hadn't made I started running my hands up and down her legs. _They are so smooth, this feels so right, and yet why is there something in the back of my mind stopping me?_ her mouth lowered to mine as she kissed me. It was bliss. _Isn't this what I'd wanted for as long as I'd known her? Well I doubt I had this graphic of an image in my mind as a nine year old_… _No, this is what my body wanted, not what I wanted_. Her hand grabbed mine and she ran my hand along her face, then down to her chest. _It felt so right,_ she seemed frustrated.

"Do you need a personal invitation?" she asked looking down at the fact that my hand had dropped from her chest as soon as she'd let go. I blushed and my hands slid under her shirt as she shivered. My hands reached under her bra and then suddenly an image flashed in to my mind. First was a conversation her father had with me when I was fifteen. I still remember it and the promise I made to him.

* * *

"Emb what's wrong?" Mr. Clearwater asked. Was I really going to tell him the truth? That I'd had a crush on his daughter since the moment I saw her?

"Well Mr. Clearwater."

"Call me Harry." He said putting an arm around me, he knew something was wrong, I wasn't going to cry, but there were many things going wrong and it wouldn't be out of the question.

"Umm, it's about Leah."

"Oh." He said but he didn't flinch, or pull away, as if it didn't change anything.

"You see, I've had a crush on her since I first saw her, and I don't know I keep hoping that I'll have a chance to ask her out, but I guess I'm not good enough." I said sadly, I felt something, like I was about to cry but stopped myself.

"Now you listen to me Embry Call." He said grabbing both my shoulder and making me look in to his eyes, I thought I was in trouble.

"If you respect the woman, and treat her right, there isn't any one who you're not good enough for, my daughter included." He said, I couldn't look away from his eyes, they were fierce.

"Now I know you respect women, you never talk back to your mother right?" I nodded.

"Yes sir."

"And if my little girl Leah was your girlfriend you'd respect her to right?" I nodded again.

"That means even if she wants you to go too far, you honor her enough not to, do you understand?"

"Of course sir."

"Then if you promise to always respect and honor my little girl, you have my blessing." I smiled, at least he thought I was going enough for his princess Leah.

"I promise."

* * *

My hands fell limp and dropped out from under her shirt, my eyes closing forcing myself away from her. I grabbed the bed bracing myself against my bodies wants. I forced my eyes open but only because I knew I'd have to explain what just happened.

"Emb, what's wrong? Picturing some one else?" she said trying to keep it light. The idea that I could picture anyone besides her was insane at best.

"No, I just… well… this is going to sound weird…" I said trailing off. Leah climbed off of me and to my side, a huge relief that would make it easier, not easy… just easier.

"Well, you see… I… kinda…" Leah was supporting her head with her arm still looking at me extremely comfortably.

"Spit it out Emb." She said raising her hand to touch me but started pulling it back. _No that's fine to touch me_. I thought grabbing her hand and putting it up against my face. I sighed with relief when she moved her hand of her own accord.

"I'm sorry Leah, I wouldn't have… well… if I was thinking clearly." I stammered.

"Not a good enough catch?" she said still smiling." I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I'd been dreaming about kissing you for years." She didn't flinch this time, she accepted it.

"Then what is it Embry?" she said getting slightly frustrated but not enough to remove her hand from my face.

"I… kinda… promised your dad that I'd honor and respect you, that includes if you're the one pushing the boundaries." She chuckled to herself. At least she wasn't mad at me.

"How did you get in to this discussion."

"Well three years ago when I was looking for you he found me and I kinda told him how I feel about you… and well he said I'd have his blessing as long as I respected and honored you." I spit out glad to finally be done with my confession. She didn't know quite how to take it, but I grabbed her and pulled her towards me.

"Don't you dare think for a second that I don't want that, or that I don't want you, you are the most beautiful and amazing woman I've ever known." I said staring her in the eye.

"You're such a charmer" she chuckled. I sat up and pulled her in to my arms. This was enough for me. This was all I wanted.

"Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dreams could never do." I said hugging her closer. She curled herself up next to me.

"Embry, no offense, but… well that sucks." I chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.

"I know Lee, believe me I know."

**Wow, that was a long chapter… took me most of the day, especially since Leah played such a large part of it. It'll take some motivation to keep me writing, so dang it write some reviews, ideas, questions, anything.**


	10. In between

**Disclaimer: so anyway he burst in to my room and he grabbed my lucky snorkel and I said "Hey, I'm not Stephenie Meyer, don't sue."**

**Disclaimer Deuce: I'm just writing and seeing where it's taking me, yeah I know that might make pretty crappy book, but some of my better idea's have been flying by the seat of my pants, so I'm not changin' now**

Embry's POV

I finally understood what Edward meant when he said he could just watch Bella sleep, deep down I'd always hated Bella, everything always worked for her, everyone gravitated towards her, and even when she was heartbroken she had Jacob as her replacement then discarded him like an old pair of gym shoes. Not Leah, she was never like that. She never took for granted anything she had, life hadn't afforded her, losing Sam taught her that, and if that wasn't enough losing her father too. No, she was nothing like her. last night I remember staying up, just a bit later then she did, holding on to her, just to watch her breathing relax, just to see the contented comfort on her face. It was better then any gift she could have given me. The way she trusted me so implicitly. I wouldn't be another Sam, I never could. I'd been awake for an hour now but I couldn't bring myself to wake her up. She stirred slightly.

Leah's POV

I'd been up for about five minutes now but was too comfortable to move. So I just opened my eyes staring at his chest, moving my hands sleepily up and down his midsection.

"Good morning beautiful." My head began to clear up, I wasn't wearing enough clothes. What happened, oh right. I didn't look down.

"Am I still dressed like a-" I began to say but he cut me off.

"Yes and no, yes you haven't changed, and no you do not look like one." I just shook my head against his chest and laughed.

"You're too good to me." he sighed and picked me up like a five year old in his arms.

"I was comfortable." He shrugged as he climbed out the window landing on the ground rather softly, apparently our practice was helping.

"I figured you might want to change in to something a little less…" he said looking for the word. I had a couple in mind but he'd never call me them.

"Seductive." He said grinning. He _was _too nice to me. He managed to climb the trees near my house with me in one arm still, which did impress me.

"I'm sorry Lee, you'll have to jump in yourself I don't think I can make it with you in my arms.

"Are you calling me fat?" I said mocking an insulted tone. His eyes flickered real fear.

"No of course not the window's barely big enough for me to jump through I just." He said stumbling through his words.

"Shut up and kiss me." I said pulling him to me. I'd forgotten how disgusting kissing some one with morning breath was. We both pulled back mirroring the same look, he didn't say anything of course, but I did.

"Brush your teeth next time. That was disgusting." he smiled. I leapt over to my room.

"Meet you at the cliff in an hour?" he nodded.

"Make sure to brush." I smiled grabbing a towel to wipe off my face.

Embry's POV

I sat at the cliff, a half hour early. Even though I spent so much time with Leah now I enjoyed the silence. I thought to myself _Words are very unnecessary, they can only do harm_. I laughed how true that was. Words complicated uncomplicated problems. I had gotten pretty good at talking myself out of problems, I just found in many cases less is more. I could hear here approach and I turned to her and smiled.

"Hey Leah, did you remember to brush your teeth?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, you better have too, wouldn't stop me from kissing you, I'd just complain about it for the next week or so." I smiled; I'd been doing much more of that lately. The reason was about to kiss me. I didn't know how else to say it, she'd totally changed my life. Even through all of her changes I wouldn't have believed what she said next.

"Do you think I could talk to Jasper again?" I had to hide my surprise, but my approval I didn't.

"Sure, in fact I had some other… things to take care of." I said trying not to sound awkward, she didn't know the car I'd been working on was mine, and I don't know what'd she'd think if I willing allowed Alice to shop for me. Leah didn't notice my hesitation, and if she did she didn't say anything.

"Let's go." She laughed

"You know its five a.m. right?" I nodded

"You do remember they don't sleep don't you?"

"Oh." Leah replied sheepishly.

"Let's go then."

The house lights weren't on, but then again it wouldn't do to have lights on all times of the night.

"Leah, what ever you do, do not think of last night, break in to Oh Canada if you need to." I told her seriously. She snickered at first then realized I was serious.

"Well if you really want Edward to know the explicit details of you trying to seduce me I guess you could keep thinking about them. She blushed as we stopped well outside of Edwards hearing range, besides he was probably at the cottage with Bella which was even further from where we were.

"I gotta say, it was hot." I said smiling sideways. Her eyes turned back to me with a sly kind of evil on them.

"Maybe I'll do it again for you." she said moving towards the Cullen's house.

"Oh, Canada." I said out loud. Then my thoughts drifted to Jasper and talking, then realizing I didn't want Edward to know that either I went to my old standby of the beach with Jacob. Jasper was at the door before we were, his arm wrapped around Alice, her hands around his waist.

Jasper's POV

"Jasper what did you do!" Alice asked frustrated. I didn't understand. I hadn't done anything.

"Please be a bit clearer." I said calming Alice down.

"My next two hours just disappeared." She said impatiently. _Disappeared_, _huh?_

"Who else would cause this at five in the morning?" she asked

"Well I haven't done anything, maybe your favorite werewolf is coming to visit." Her face lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"Then I could show him all his clothes, and then." I used my ability to calm her, just slightly.

"I like him too, please try to subdue yourself, I'd like him to return." she rolled her eyes. I looked deep in to her eyes. She sighed.

"alright." She looked defeated; like that same kid at Christmas hadn't gotten anything.

"I never said you couldn't give him some of his clothes, just don't overwhelm him." she smiled again. I heard the legs in the distance, but there was more then one person.

"You'll need to wait on the fashion show, but this will be interesting." Alice looked disappointed but only for a second.

"What do you mean interesting?" Alice smiled

"Leah is with him." we made our way to the door. I my arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Remember, calm." I reminded her. She rolled her eyes.

"What's the big deal anyway? It's kind of early." I just smiled again.

"Well knowing that we don't sleep they thought it wouldn't be a big deal probably. I'm betting Leah is coming to try and smooth things out, so don't scare her off."

"You talk about me as if I drink have fangs and turn in to a bat." I chuckled.

"That isn't what scares her about you dear." I opened the door and saw Embry approaching holding Leah's hand. _Well that's a good sign_.

"It's good they are here, we need to talk to them about the attacks." Carlisle said behind me.

"Right since he is an Alpha, we'll call Sam in a couple hours when it's okay to." I said leaning back talking to him quietly, neither one of us wanted wake Nessie who'd fell asleep on the couch. None of us having the heart to move her, Esme just put a soft pillow under her head.

"Sorry for waking you up." Embry smiled. _I do believe that it love, I can feel him radiating off him_. _But anyone can be in love in the moment_._ I guess we'll see if his love will last_. I thought to myself condescendingly.

"Oh, we were already awake, no need." I said smiling slightly. Before I'd realized what had happened Alice was out from under my arm and hugging Embry. I frowned slightly. Embry looked awkward in the embrace and Leah shot him a look. _Great Alice, you really nailed the not making them awkward_. She did however take step back and offered her hand to Leah to shake. The look on Leah's face was priceless. And her emotional climate said she didn't want to be impolite, but didn't want to shake Alice's hand either. _Maybe she'll come around to Alice_. Embry looked terribly uncomfortable as Alice shook hands with Leah. _Maybe he'll come around too_. Just then Alice was back at my side. I looked in to her eyes and reprimanded her silently.

"You really shouldn't have." I whispered too fast for them to hear. She made a sound of disapproval, not at them, but at me. Leah leaned over to Embry I thought at first to kiss him then whispered in his ear.

"Do you think I could talk to him alone, it's pretty awkward with you and Alice here." Before Embry had said a word Alice disappeared in to the house. I leaned in the door way.

"Real causal." I muttered knowing everyone including the two wolves outside could hear me. I turned back to Embry and Leah.

"That reminds me; Carlisle wanted to talk to you about something." Embry took the sign, nodded and passed me. Our eye contact said more words then I would have dared to say out loud. One afternoon and I already felt like I knew him so well. Leah shifted uncomfortably. I thought about it for a moment, and then calmed her down, slightly. I didn't want to do too much.

"That used to really annoy me." she said her thoughts drifting. _Did that mean it doesn't anymore?_ I thought to myself. I wouldn't make what ever she was trying to do any harder on herself, Embry had wanted it, and so I trusted I could handle what ever she planned on telling me. _When did you become so trusting of werewolves?_ _When they saved our lives, twice_. I thought in response to my own question. She was definitely nervous; I didn't need my special ability to know that, I couldn't tell if the silence was making it worse or better. I would never break the silence, I was comfortable in it. I never understood why everyone else needed to speak. Silence speaks so much louder then words.

"I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday." She spit out quickly. _So that's why she's here, he must have done a real number on her_.

"I can't blame you, I've had far worse reactions." I said shrugging.

"They are all reasonable, I've probably killed more people then Carlisles saved." I said lowering my eyes again.

"I've been trying to change, but being in war is in me, so I must forgive you, it's not a question, it's not even a thought." She smiled.

"Can we try this again?" I smiled not quiet understanding.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm Leah Clearwater." She said extending her hand

"I'm Jasper Hale." I responded shaking it.

**Tune in next time for the big twist, okay so it's not crazy creative, but I like it. Leave reviews because reviews make the world go round. I have finished the next chapter. I'm going to post it, I just have some stuff I want to do, like make sure I'm not using their for there... that really pissed me off when I found that in the first couple chapters. Eventually I'm going to go back rehash and make the beginning longer, fix grammatical errors but right now I need to keep seeing where this is going, Reviews are like pizza, they are good! :-p**


	11. You can't handle this

**Disclaimer: so right, if I was Stephenie Meyer I would totally not be on a laggy computer writing for a Fan fiction website, (however fun this is) I'd be working on a book, and being female. As such, I do not own twilight, or its characters.**

**Disclaimer Deuce: I split this chapter because it's long. I know some of it isn't perfectly true but I needed to twist just a little to make my story work, I'm sorry I've tried to keep it as real as possible up until this point.**

Embry's POV

Jasper's eyes met mine, I could tell it was serious, whatever Carlisle had to say to me. I tried to look causal even though I wanted to know what was going on. Carlisle was sitting on the couch with the TV on, unlike most times though he looked as if he was really paying attention. He turned up to me and motioned me to sit next to him; I sat down and looked at what he was watching. It was just the news nothing interesting, something about large timber wolves in Minnesota. Carlisle wasn't interested in that; the next story is what caught his eye.

"Five dead in recent bear mauling." The anchorman said shuffling his papers back and forth.

"No one knows the cause of the recent aggressive behavior by the bears indigenous to Washington. All five deaths took place in the Olympic peninsula." "In unrelated news crime still is on the rise in Ozette and sekiu. The only description given is large men, roughly seven feet tall each wearing hoods and masks." The anchorman moved his sheets.

"And in sports." The man started before Carlisle turned off the TV.

"I already talked to Jacob. I think the crime and the bear attacks are connected. He agrees."

"Why haven't there been any reports of oversized bears then." Rosalie was standing at the end of the couch rolling her eyes were her arms crossed.

"Obviously when some one saw them they killed them." I didn't want to believe it but it made sense.

"But why now?" Rosalie rolled her eyes frustrated with my oblivious knowledge to what seemed to her as so obvious.

"Don't you remember a couple weeks ago there were around a hundred vampires here?" It did make sense. More wolves phased because of the number of vampires that came to help us fight.

"They are shifters too, to bears." Carlisle said understanding my confusion.

"Wait, werebears?" I said trying not to laugh. Carlisle nodded.

"Their legends say nothing about it, sure they descended from bears, but they never phased in to them in their legends." I said trying to find a different logical answer.

"Yes, well maybe they never had their reason to phase. And since their tribe is large now, there is no telling how many phased." Carlisle said regretting every syllable.

"What do you mean?" I asked not understanding that last part.

"I mean only the descendants of the previous werewolves shifted. Since this is the first time they shifted, anywhere from three to all the teenagers on the reservation could shift, since there were so many vampires, I wouldn't be surprised if there were many… werebears either."

"I'd also like to speak with Sam; maybe send an envoy, to talk to them." Carlisle suggested. I nodded, personally I thought it'd take much more then a simple envoy to talk them down, but I didn't like the idea of bringing more then Sam and Jacob with me.

"I'd also like to join you" Edward said stepping in to the room, Bella behind him. She flitted around looking like she wanted to say something.

"What is it Bella?" I asked honestly.

"Well, I just don't want Edward going without me." I shrugged.

"Then he doesn't need to go." Bella looked slightly dejected, like that wasn't what she was aiming for at all.

"But I want to help." Bella said trying a different angle.

"That's too bad, you're not going, I don't like the idea of Edward going, but it does have its advantages." _Like the fact he can read minds_.

"If another Vampire came along it'd be Jasper, but that'd be his decision." I said firmly. Bella looked betrayed, as if she wasn't used to having things go against her.

"Why do you make these decisions?" She asked as if I didn't have the authority. I chuckled to myself.

"Because I'm the Alpha, and I make these decisions, Jacob and Sam will say the same thing, honestly it'd be nice to have Edward along, but if you're going to give me and ultimatum I know where I stand. I know Alice won't do the same, but if she doesn't want Jasper going along I respect that too." Bella didn't want to give up. She was too stubborn, not used to losing, every time she argued she got her way with Edward. He was far too good to her. Edward's eyes shot to me. _It's how I see it Edward, you're a great person but you got to put up a fight more often_. I thought to myself.

"What puts you in that spot as an Alpha over me?" I really did struggle to stop myself from laughing.

"You do realize that these bears phased to protect their reservation from Vampires, their natural instinct will be to kill Edward as soon as they smell him, that's why I want Jasper along. Besides the fact he could make everything else go smoothly, I'm not taking any other vampires, period." I said finally with my voice deepening. _Who are you and what have you done with Embry?_ I thought to myself, Edward smiled I knew he was thinking the same thing. His eyes met mine in a thank you. Jasper had entered the house with Leah now coming to the main room where we were discussing.

"I would be honored to help." My eyes shot to him then over to Alice.

"I mean you no offense Jasper." I said turning back to him then over to Alice again.

"Alice is that okay with you?" she nodded. It appeared they'd already spoken about this.

"Then thank you, your services will be of great use." Leah crossed the room and intertwined her arm in mine.

"I'm going." She said firmly. Bella made a noise and Edward shot her a look. It didn't stop her.

"Oh, so she can go but I can't?" anger flared up. _Shut your damn mouth Bella, no of course she can't go, but I can't stop her either_. Edward's eyes crossed back to mine obviously annoyed what I thought at Bella.

"No, Lee we'll be fine, just stay here with your brother and Quil." She shook her head.

"No, I'm going with, I just got you and I'm not going to let you run away again." Pain shot up my back. Edward's whole body turned to me, giving me a look that I completely understood, and completely hated. It was _"Now you know what I felt when Bella asked me to stay back from the new borns_._"_ And just like him I couldn't tell Leah no. but I didn't need to, Jacob who was in the process of waking up could. Edward nodded in agreement. Jacob made his way down stairs walking straight to Renesmee who was just waking up. Rosalie did one constructive thing; she picked up Nessie and walked away. Jacob didn't like that but noticed Leah and I were in the room.

"Leah wants to join us, but I told her she can't come." Leah scoffed.

"You can't tell me to do anything Emb." Jacob nodded, understanding what I was asking before I said anything.

"Leah you really shouldn't come with us, it'll only cause Embry to worry more, besides Sam, Embry, and I can handle It." she smiled, why I didn't understand yet.

"Is that a command, oh mighty Alpha?" my color faded, every time she got her way, just like Bella. _That isn't even close to fair to compare them; one had her heart shattered, became a werewolf with a bunch of guys, became an outcast and learned she couldn't have children_. No Leah wasn't like Bella, though Bella would have done the same thing.

"Hey if Leah's going I'm going." I groaned not looking up knowing it was Bella. She was really started to frustrate me, remembering her husband could read my thoughts I tried to calm myself down, with the help of Jasper.

"Bella, you are _not_ coming, if they smell you their natural instinct is to kill you, if they smell Leah, well it's not and besides that I can't stop Leah." Bella crossed her arms.

"And you can stop me?" I smiled.

"We just won't go, or we'll sneak off without you, if you're going to act like a five year old who didn't get her gum ball." Emmett laughed walking in to room.

"Ten bucks on Bella." he said.

"Ten bucks on Embry, he's got a lot of spirit." Jasper said grinning. Bella spun to reprimand both but their grins didn't falter. I was surprised to see Emmett was going to smooth this over.

"Listen Bella, you know how much I want to wrestle a giant bear, but it's not logical to do that right now." Everyone's attention turned to Emmett in question.

"Besides, if we wait we'll get more of them to fight later." He said laughing. Everyone's eyes left Emmett, that last statement was much more in keeping with the Emmett I'd met. Edward flew over to Bella's side as Rosalie returned with Nessie, handing her to Bella.

"Besides would you leave Renesmee without her mother, father or her annoying dog protector?" Jacob grumbled but didn't say anything. If it was going to keep Bella out of this it was worth the jab. I was so focused I hadn't heard the foot steps until there was a knock at the door. It was Sam, Carlisle must have slipped away to call him and tell him what the situation was. The conversation stopped. Sam sometimes had that effect on the room.

"Well my personal opinion is this isn't our business to fix this, it doesn't directly involve Forks or La Push." I was slightly surprised.

"But since Jacob, Embry and I are representatives of La Push and Werewolves I believe we need to talk to them and set them on the right path; however it isn't our place to correct their path." I didn't like how this was going, if push came to shove that meant that we'd be down to five werewolves and the Cullens, and no real number for how many werebears there were. _Werebears,_ I thought to myself chuckling. Of course we always sell it to Paul and Jared as a real chance to test their skills, they'd jump in a heart beat, but Sam would stop them. I was the next to speak.

"I'd like to bring Edward and Jasper along." I said. Sam was displeased by the idea.

"Jasper to keep everything calm, and Edward to we know their intentions." Sam obviously understood my reasoning but didn't agree with it.

"I don't like the idea, what do you think Jacob." It was the first time we'd ever made a decision together; it didn't seem tense as before, as if there wasn't such a struggle to be the Alpha. Neither Jacob nor I had really wanted it. If Jacob had, one of them would be dead now.

"I understand your concern Sam, but I believe their abilities in the end are worth it." Sam nodded accepting it, as if he knew that was how it was going to be from the beginning. Leah removed herself from my side, something Sam noticed, he didn't even seem to notice we were connected until we moved apart.

"I'm coming too." Sam's eyes shadowed concern, real concern and love for Leah in them, he hid it immediately, I might have been the only one who noticed, besides Edward, but he cheats. Edward laughed at my last though.

"Why Leah?" Sam said trying to talk her down.

"Embry asked me out last night, I don't want to lose him this quickly. She said looking down at the floor meekly. It was unlike her, usually she took charge. My guess is she didn't like being this close to Sam. Sam looked away, obviously it hurt him too.

"I won't allow you to come." Sam said loudly. I shook my head, _two out of three_. _If either one of us were her Alpha she wouldn't be coming_.

"You can't command me, and Jacob isn't going to force me to do anything." She said biting back. Obviously that last part was a jab at what happened when Jacob split off from the pack. I sighed. I finally gave in.

"Fine Leah." Sam looked as if I betrayed him. I shook my head trying to move on to our next problem.

"How are we going to hide Edward and Jasper's scent?" Leah smiled, as if she had already been thinking about it.

"We can give them some of Seth's old winter clothing. If they put on enough it should completely nullify their scent." Leah said excited to be to be going along.

"I'll give Edward mine." Jacob said continuing Leah's thought.

"Great idea Lee." I said hugged her shoulder with one arm. Sam stiffened. _After what you've done to Leah, I hardly think you have any right to complain_. Edward nodded in response to my thought. Sam got the message and forced himself to relax.

**Questions, comments, concerns give me a review, general ideas where you think it should go, give me a review, any thing else give me a review, life is like a box of chocolates, no body wants the coconut.**


	12. The Cubs Scouts

**Disclaimer: I am Stephenie Meyer… nope, just kidding, 'you dopes just got schooled, Biden style' (yes that was a line from SNL) yeah don't own Twilight, or characters, yada yada yada.**

**Disclaimer Deuce: sorry my dislike for Bella came out so blatant and clear in the last chapter, I DO have my reasons, I'll explain them if you ask, also I am better writer then my writing, I just don't over look things four or five times, that's why a word here or their (yes like that) will happen. It's very embarrassing, like your pants falling in public. But enough people really like my story enough to over the fact my pants are at my ankles and let me pull them up and readjust my belt. (yeah I know this analogy applies better to guys, but hey, takes one to know one)**

Embry's POV

I didn't like the fact Leah was coming, in fact it scared me more then I'd ever let her know. I'd phased a couple times over the next days before our envoy was to go and talk to them, just never when she was phased. I tried not to make it obvious, but she was beginning to catch on. The night before the big day she slipped in to my room as it was customary one of us would head over to the others, this would be the second time she did this while I was showering. I stopped by the door and smelt her.

"Well of all the rotten luck." I said out loud. I turned the corner, there she was, this time she didn't look like a seductress. She'd wanted me to use a harsher word, I couldn't.

"Well don't you look good." She said smiling. I sighed _this is so awkward_. _Hot, but awkward_. I thought trying to look causal drying my hair. I walked past her reaching in to my closet grabbed some old sweats. She was within inches of me again._ Why is she doing this to me? Maybe it's because she knows what it's doing to you_._ Most likely she's hoping I'll go back on my promise_. Her shirt touched my back and her arms down both sides of my ending at my knees then coming back up and wrapping them around my chest.

"This might be our last night together? Are you sure you don't want to do more then hold me?" she said smiling.

"Yes, I am quite sure." I said regretting every syllable. _Embry you might never have this chance again, especially with some one who looks nearly as good as her_. _I gave her father my word, besides, she's worth waiting for_. _Wow that was corny, did you pick that up off the church bulletin? Please shut up_. _It'd feel so good_. My mind flashed to the moment my hand was under her bra. I shook my head fiercely kicking the memories, the ideas out of my head.

"What's wrong Emb?" Leah asked sounded worried.

"Just arguing over this." I said and I knew she understood. She turned me around and ran her hand across my chest.

"I can be very persuasive." I laughed. _Laughing is good right? Makes it look like you're not struggling against tackling her on to your bed_. _It'd feel so good, her bare legs on yours, her chest against yours_._ Shut up shut up shut up! _I thought forcing my eyes closed.

"Can I put my pants on, I'm so much more confident when I have pants on." She smiled, obviously seeing that she could win this.

"Why when you're going to take them back off?" _You can't argue with that logic_. _Shut the fuck up already_.

"Leah, please don't do this to me, not tonight. I need to be focused on tomorrow." She gave me a sympathetic nod. _Wow way to wuss out_. _You could have had the best night of your life and dealt with it after that_. _I didn't want to though_. _That excuse was weak shit too_. _I know, but it was all I had_. _You better do her or she'll go some where else_. Pain shot past my face. She did notice. I ran to the bathroom shutting the door behind me. I threw my pants on. She was outside the door.

"Emb, what's wrong what did I do?" I opened the door as quickly as I had put on my pants.

"No Lee, don't say that, you did nothing wrong. Please don't think that." I said wrapping my arm around her. I walked her back to my room and closed the door behind me. I sat on my bed with my back against the wall. She climbed on and curled her body up next to mine. I wondered if I wasn't appreciating her enough, this all felt so good, I never wanted to lose this. She laid her head to my chest and I rubbed her cheek.

"I'm sorry Embry, I didn't mean to do that to you. Well I didn't know it'd have that affect." I stifled a chuckle but did smile she wouldn't see it though.

"Lee, I enjoy it, don't tell yourself otherwise, I'd enjoy it more if I had my pants on." I said out loud.

"Right, no pants, no flirting." She said still believing it was her fault.

"It wasn't you I'm kind of ashamed though." I said drifting off. Her head turned up to face me, I could see her beautiful brown eyes, amber, fierce, loving.

"Well… I… a thought…" I looked at her eyes. She wasn't going to rush me.

"Well, I'd rather not say it." she rolled her eyes, she was annoyed now. Even when she was angry I couldn't help but notice everything so perfect about her.

"I won't be angry Embry, I promise just tell me." she said reading the expression on my face.

"I don't think… this way about you… really, I mean it was just a random thought." I said back peddling. She slapped my chest, a bit harder then playful I winced.

"Tell me damn it!" she demanded.

"Well a thought ran through my head, 'You better do her or she'll go some where else.' Honestly Leah I don't think you're like that. If it's that important to you I'll go through with it." I said. She smiled cuddling back up to me.

"Well, as much fun as it might be, I'm not going to use it as leverage to get you that way. No Embry, I don't need it that much. If I did I'd tell you." I smiled.

"Besides I want to win fairly." I laughed.

"Cause catching me in my boxers twice is fair now?" I asked laughing. She pulled away if offended.

"Hey the first time was an accident." I blushed.

"First time!?" I asked.

"Oops!" Leah said huddling closer to me trying to hide her face.

"Leah I can tell your smiling." I was too at this time.

"Yeah, I'm not ashamed of it. I just didn't want to get caught." I leaned down and kissed her good night, and leaned back falling asleep almost instantly.

I was beginning to wake up but I didn't feel her in my arms. I felt around the bed but felt nothing as I was opening my eyes, I saw her figure across the bed before my eyes came in to focus. I breathed a sigh of relief, _wait, why are her arms folded across her chest?_ My eye sight was finally good. _And why is she mad, what did I do?_

"What did I do?" I said trying to figure out what I'd done wrong.

"You've been hiding something from me ever since we decided I was coming along today." _I don't understand why she is mad about this; I just didn't want her to worry about me_.

"I just didn't want you to know how worried I am about you… I knew you'd say I'm overreacting but I just well am." I sighed in defeat.

"You weren't going to leave me behind?" Leah said confused.

"Of course not Lee, I told you you're coming along." She immediately closed the gap between us.

"I'm sorry I thought you were going to try and get away from me!" I chuckled.

"I'm just worried, can you do me a favor?" she nodded quickly.

"If it gets bad I want you to run away, you can out run them, but I want you to run away if it gets bad okay?" she nodded hugging me.

I now stood in front of a semi circle of more people then I had originally planned a going. Quil, Jared, and Paul were joining us, due to Sam's request. This was my plan so I was the one explaining it.

"Okay Jacob, Sam, Leah, and I are going to go out and talk to them, outside of sight will be Jasper and Edward, dressed like Eskimos." I said, a couple laughs escaped the crowd.

"Further out will be Jared, Paul, and Quil. If something goes wrong we'll roar or holler." Seth, Brady, and Collin were mad because they were being left out but I'd reminded them that we didn't plan on any actual fight because the Cullen's would have joined us if we did, Sam then pulled them aside and told them how he was trusting him with the life of his Emily, along with the rest of the wolves imprints. Brady and Collin stopped complaining realizing how hard it was for Sam and the others to leave. The imprints, Seth, Collin and Brady were all at Emily's house for the day.

"at no point are we looking for a fight, Wolves fight together as a pack, using cunning speed and agility, bears don't they fight separately, they attack head on, this is not enough information to fight them if we wanted to, but we don't." I turned and faced north.

"Now let's go have a meet and greet with the bears."

**Yeah I know that's a pretty weak ending line, I couldn't think of anything, computer is frustrating, I'd probably be half way done with my next chapter right now if it wasn't such a pain.**


	13. my long title doesn't fit in this line

**Disclaimer: I'm Stephenie Meyer… what you believed me? "Idiots are fun, I can see why every village wants one."**

**Disclaimer deuce: Yeah so this one I've kind of been putting off writing, sorry, but with my homework and all that I've been putting off all weekend I figured I'd better do it before class so yeah, math sucks, I hate it. (the chapter title has nothing to do with this chapter, but I liked it so bite me)**

Embry's POV

I was slightly worried we wouldn't be able to find the Werebears but it ended up being very easy. They found us. They were huge in their human forms, wearing giant hooded sweatshirts. Hoods up. Sam Jacob and I looked most of them in the eye. Not the middle one though, he was a whole head taller then us, and as we'd assumed muscled down his body. Leah was behind a step or two behind us, I was in the middle flanked by Sam and Jacob. Edward was in position, close enough to hear the large ones thoughts.

"You're much smaller then I was hoping." The large one laughed. Sam's eyes flashed up to his eyes recognition immediately.

"You're Arin aren't you?" he laughed crossing his arms. He felt proud of his new body it was obvious. He leaned and looked past us to Leah.

"Hey little girl, how about you come to a real man, I'm sure mine's bigger then his." He said as I placed an arm on Leah, this was getting less then cordial fast. I looked up at him.

"Believe me, this one isn't one you want to piss off." He laughed as though I wasn't serious.

"I think I could handle her, you'd enjoy that girl, come to a real man." My anger was rising quickly. We were fully dressed so it wasn't obvious that we were muscled just as much as he was, just not as big.

"Little man take your best shot. She'll have one night with me and she'll never go back to you." I was fighting to control my anger but Sam wasn't being as successful. He calmed himself.

"What do you think little girl, That little guy in front of you hasn't even screwed you yet has he?" Now it was too much I took a step forward but Sam stopped me.

"Allow me." he said turning pushing me back.

"You _Apologize _to her." Sam said glaring at Arin.

"Who do you think you are, I am Arin Anen!" he said. Jasper appeared between the two he calmed the situation, obviously his smell still not leaking through the layers and layers of clothing. His eyes through ski goggles gave me a look.

"Arin Anen you will back off now or you will deal with me, I do not like how you are treating this lady." He barked out a deep laugh and the four behind him joined him.

"Emb, take her back, I'll deal with this one." I nodded and he started laughing again.

"Deal with me? Can you even reach my face?" Jasper threw his winter clothes off and tossed it at Jacob, who caught them grinning.

"Can you touch mine?" he said baiting him. Arin's anger started appearing, but he didn't phase. Jasper continued smiling. He tried again. He couldn't. Jasper was calming him down too fast.

"What the?" Jasper laughed.

"What big bad Arin Anen is afraid of a harmless little guy like me?" Sam looked away trying not to laugh, Harmless is not exactly how we'd describe Jasper. Arin looked away back to his pack. Jasper smiled back at me intentionally turning his back to Arin. Arin took a swing, Jasper turning around and leaning out of the way effortlessly. Arins arm hung there for a long time. He stared dumbfounded.

"I was right, you can't reach my face." He flushed red and pulled his arm back, he wasn't used to some one dodging him. He took a couple more swings, Jasper dodging all of them, as if it were easy. Jasper finally responded with a kick to his ribs doubling him over but getting up quickly. Something in way Jasper stood changed. Like something unexpected. Edward was immediately at my side. Jasper evaded a couple more attacked and landed a punch on the bridge of Arins nose, breaking it. Arin stumbled back and put his nose back in place. Arin lunged at Jasper side stepped and snapped a round kick to Arin's knee breaking it. Arin wasn't so quick to get back up this time. Jasper must have signaled for Edward because gave a loud whistle. Paul Jared and Quil were at our side. Arin looked up realizing he was hopelessly outnumbered. Jasper had joined us. We were walking away, not running. As soon as we were out of sight we'd start running, but the message had been clear.

We were at a meeting, the first time the full two packs had met with the Cullens since the Volturi were here. We were here in the same clearing we fought the new borns, the same clearing Jasper explained to us how to fight them, this place saw too much action.

"I don't like them any more then any of the rest of you but this isn't our responsibility, I'd like to fix them myself but…" Edward was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It is our responsibility, he threatened Leah." Edward said without moving. Had I missed something? Did he actually threaten her?

"He didn't actually say anything." Sam said still frustrated.

"Didn't you wonder why Jasper came out instead of letting you deal with it?" Edward said rolling his eyes. My eyes shifted to Jasper who was next to Edward. Emmett was grumbling next to them about how he'd wished he was there.

"I was wondering actually." I commented putting my arm around Leah.

"Well he was explicitly thinking about how he was going to rape her, not have sex with her, brutally rape her." Edward said coldly. Leah tensed next to me, not because she was afraid, because she wanted to hurt him.

"Yes I stepped in, it was going to be the next words out of his mouth, I needed to keep you three from phasing, I knew at the very least Embry and Arin would have phased almost instantly." Sam grumbled something about how he wouldn't have been able to hold his anger either.

"It would have been four versus five, and really I didn't want to fight, not when we knew nothing about them." I noticed Sam was fuming, like he was resisting the urge to phase now.

"They can not be allowed to continue like this, damn our responsibility, I want him." Emmett clapped in agreement. Sam turned to Jared and Paul who were on either side of him.

"I understand if you don't want to be part of this, this isn't exactly the packs fight." Paul snorted and Jared rolled his eyes. Jacob stepped stood up from his previous sitting position.

"My pack is all the way in. No one even thinks that way about my pack and gets away from it." His anger was rather prevalent too. If Arin had said that out loud, Jacob would have phased too, I could tell. Jasper cleared his throat.

"There was also another reason why I stepped in front to fight. I wanted to know their weaknesses." Silence struck out as everyone was interested in this.

"Their bodies are harder then our werewolf friends, I hit his ribs with all my force and it barely took the wind out of him. They cracked, they didn't break." He said as if this should be thought provoking.

"Their greatest weaknesses will be their joints and where their bone structure comes together, as a human the weakest points are their knees, as bears, I can only assume their shoulder joints and joints connecting their legs." Sam nodded silently leading the example of not speaking. Jasper smirked slightly.

"As much as you may want to, avoid the face, as a human their nose is weak, as a bear it will most likely be hard to hit, also there is the fact their mouth is right there." Jasper stopped for a moment letting ideas flood the listening audience. Brady was the first to break the silence.

"How do we fight them though?" he asked impatiently. Sam eyed him, but Jasper simply asked his question.

"We'll fight them much like the new borns, but these will be much more dangerous, they think clearly, we don't know if their mind linked or what, besides that they are more then likely far stronger then any of us." Jasper said his eyes stopping on Emmett in particular.

"When we fight do _not_ try anything stupid like taking them on face to face." His eyes never left Emmett's while explaining the last part, as if it was only aimed at Emmett.

"From the front they have their two front paws and mouth, the bear is an animal that fights with strength, wolves hunt with agility intelligence, speed, and as a pack." Jasper said letting a small amount of admiration escape his voice.

"Like the new borns we need to attack from the sides, the sides have their shoulders and elbows and knees, and well, not their teeth and claws." Jaspers focus turned to me.

"Embry could you help me with something?" Jasper asked turning his whole body to me.

"Sure." I said standing up leaving Leah behind me.

"Could you phase for me I'd like to show the best ways to attack." I nodded trusting Jasper, the rest of the werewolves became tense.

"Calm down he's not going to hurt me." Jasper nodded in agreement.

"One thing first though." I said as if making one last request.

"Sure, what? Jasper asked as Edward chuckled.

"Could all the females in the audience look away for a moment?" Emmett laughed as the female Cullens turned to face the outside of the circle and Leah draped an arm over her eyes. I began to strip and heard a whistle from Emmett.

"Wow Leah…" he said laughing again. I phased and looked around. Most the guys also looked away, Leah uncovered her face.

"Emmett did you enjoy yourself." Jasper said grinning. Emmett coughed, which was unnatural, I'd never seen a vampire sick, if Jasper was defending me I didn't think he'd hurt me on purpose. Jasper moved to my side, between my front and hind legs. He ran cold fingers down the back of my front leg. His finger stopped on my elbow.

"Right here, is where you'd want to attack from either where I am now behind his front leg, or to side if you can't get here," he said taking a step away my leg between him and my body. He stepped in front of my shoulder.

"This is place is a bit more risky because now you are possibly within bitching range of the bears face. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"And you want to push from this direction." He spun to my other side quickly and showed the same thing for the people on the other side of me.

"Stand straight." Jasper told me and I complied. He pointed at the joints of my legs.

"Right here, basically if their elbow is supposed to turn this way, make it go that way." He said trying to simplify it for the younger of the pack.

"In theory we should be much faster and agile then they are. We will need to use that, even some of the more…" his eyes turned back to Emmett again.

"Bull headed of us." He said and I chuckled loudly. I ran to the edge of the clearing to phase back to my human form. I really didn't need the admiration of Emmett again. I could hear Edward chuckling again, probably at my thoughts. I changed and bounded back, taking much longer on my return. People were beginning to stand up.

"You should have stayed a wolf, we're done here." Jasper said smiling.

"I gave Seth, Collin, and Brady homework." I looked at him not quite understanding.

"They need to research bear anatomy." I laughed as Leah snaked an arm around my arm.

"I'll see you tomorrow, to work on my car." Jasper smirked. He knew I hadn't told Leah about the car, so he was helping me out.

"Yeah see you then." He disappeared with Alice at his side.

"Your house or mine?" I asked turning to Leah.

"Mine, I want some more time to clean up." I nodded.

"Be there around seven." I nodded.

"See you then Leah." I wanted to add I loved her, but did I really know? Deep down could I hurt her that much if I didn't… no I'd wait, we'd have all the time in the world after this to find out if I loved her.

**I'm sorry I should have posted this like six hours earlier but computer bamf'ed on me, high fives, comments, ideas, all in review section… Catch you on the flip side.**


	14. You can't bring me down

**Disclaimer: I think I've finally run out of interesting ways to say I'm not Stephenie Meyer and just before the end of the first book… (and YES I'm not going to say anything else about that… cause I'm evil, maybe I'll reveal more if tons of people give me reviews…)**

**Disclaimer deuce: by the way thanks to Mango and ari their reviews keep me up at night writing, mango's especially making me laugh.**

**Disclaimer thrice? : the name of the chapter "You can't bring me down." is why I added the whole section of Collin and Brady. The whole reason was to get to one of them to say "sitting in the stands ain't the same as playing the game" but in the end I thought it was important to have in there. (lyrics to the song 'bring me down' by pillar)**

Embry's POV

As was our tradition I jumped in through her window and was waiting for her at 7:00 she wasn't there though. I heard the shower running and smelt burgers. I listened carefully Seth was on the phone, her mom was at Swans which meant Leah _is in the shower_. _Oh shit_. I thought to myself. _She probably brought clothes with her, knowing I was coming over_. _You dumb ass that's the point, she won't have any clothes_. _Good! Bad! _I thought figuring out what my body was going to do. The shower turned off. I did the only thing I'd ever done in these situations, ran away like a pansy. I bounded out of the window and landed on the grass outside of the kitchen._ Wuss_, _shut up!_ I thought to myself. Leah was in her room she stopped instantly and stomped her foot.

"Embry I know you're out there, I can smell you." I stifled my laugh in my arm. Hoping she'd put her clothes on before I was forced back up there.

"You've got five seconds to get in here." _Oh big bad Leah going to threaten me?_ I sighed and ran up the side of the tree and jumped back in to her room landing softly. I didn't raise my eyes, I didn't dare to. This was a fact she noticed. I stood up my head down staring at my feet.

"Oh please, I'm not naked." She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh." Is all I could say looking up at her. She was, to my relief fully clothed.

"Really Embry, with Seth making supper down stairs." I blushed trying to sneak away from this conversation. I was kind of ashamed of myself for even thinking it. right now I wanted to hide under bed like a toddler. Her hand caught the bottom of my chin and pulled my face to look at her.

"Embry, I'm not going to do that to you." I nodded in her hand. I believed her. She leaned forward and pecked me on the lips.

"We'll talk more after supper." I pulled her closer to me for a soft hug. She didn't let go right away, I never wanted to.

"Lee, I don't want to lose this, ever." I could feel her nod.

"Sure, but those burgers smell good don't they?" I laughed, nodding by her, inhaling the smell of her wet hair. I ran my fingers through he beautiful smooth hair. For the most part what ever she did with her hair I loved, I'd known I liked her hair longer, but this was good too. I kissed her hair. She stiffened for a minute, then relaxed, I didn't ask.

"I could have taken that ass hole." I laughed.

"I know Lee, I know."

The supper was great. Seth had really gotten good at cooking. He was excited.

"This time I get to join you guys, I'm running with the pack, Sam's leaving Collin and Brady to protect La Push, they complained but he told them what happened when I was left behind the new born battle, I got the best fight of all." Seth said positively beaming.

Collin's POV

Sam looked like he wanted to apologize but understood he never wanted to leave his Emily or the rest of La Push unprotected. Brady was a bit more impatient with him, but I understood no matter how much I disliked it.

"I just feel like I'm always getting left out." Brady said trying to play on Sam's guilt, that wouldn't work.

"You'll always be part of the pack, I'm trusting you with something very important to me. You two are in charge of the rest of the pack protecting La Push." I had been silent, but I did have something to say.

"Sitting in the stands ain't the same as playing the game." I said quietly. _How thought provoking_. I laughed to myself.

"Listen these bears don't fight fair, notice how he took a shot when Jasper's back was turned, if you see one, you will _not_ fight fair, I don't care if it's two on one, I don't care if you throw dirt, this is life and death. Just because you won't kill him doesn't mean he'll extend you the same courtesy." Brady grumbled.

"You can complain about fighting dirty, after you win, when you're _alive_ to complain, this pack has killed five humans, they haven't earned an honorable fight." I nodded I understood what Sam was saying. Seth was next to us as if he knew this already, he seemed slightly disheartened but didn't say anything.

"Seth, you're coming with us, we can't spare an another person to stay at La Push, especially not knowing their numbers." His face lit up but he tried to hide how excited he was.

Embry's POV

I couldn't eat another burger, Seth had guessed the exact right amount. He _was _good at this. I was drifting off in thoughts, not an uncommon place for me to be. Leah's eyes were on me. without knowing their numbers this was still a bad idea. Though most of the pack was giddy with the chance to fight I was more concerned. Not for my own life, but Leah's. I couldn't imagine what I'd do if she was hurt. My concern was apparently very visible because Leah caught my eyes.

"Hey Embry, what's wrong." _Am I the only one who thinks the answer is obvious? We're fighting our brothers from the Makah reservation, we have no clue what numbers they have and the only person I want to protect with all my life is going to be with me fighting_. _Did I forget to mention their leader wants to rape my girlfriend?_

"I'm just worried about the fight." I said keeping my voice steady. _Fight? How about war? Maybe brawl? Maybe a blood bath_. I shook my head kicking the voices out.

"No one else is." Leah responded rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm just worried about you." I said regretting it instantly she walked up to her room, I followed behind almost obediently. She seemed angry, very angry. She turned around and slammed me up against the wall. I wasn't quite sure what was happening.

"Why do you fear for me, you're plenty afraid of me right now." Her body pressed tighter against mine. I had to say it was extremely hot.

"Sure I'm scared of you Lee, but if you do this to them I might have a problem." I said trying to keep my head on.

"Shut up and kiss me." _Does she have any idea how hot she is when she's mad_. I thought. _Probably most definitely_. I made a low growling sound. She wasn't pushing any lighter, I tried to lean down and kiss her and her arm came up she put it across my chest and leaving her elbow between our faces.

"You going to kiss me or just stand there like a pansy?" _Pansy huh?_ I thought grinning. I put both my arms under hers and lifted her spun and she was pinned against the wall now about a foot higher then I was. Her head was very close to hitting the ceiling. I finally released her down to an angle I could kiss her, but before I could she lunged herself at me pushing herself off the wall. Her legs were wrapped just above my hip again.

"Whose the Alpha now?" she said mockingly. I growled again and shoved her up against the wall and with one arm around her head I forced her head down and our mouths connected. Our tongues crossed and battled in between our mouths. My other arm slid up and down her bare leg, then up the back of her short shorts stopping on her ass. My hand stayed there on her ass for a while rubbing it. It felt so good. We finally broke our kiss for air. My lips didn't leave hers though. I just stared in to her eyes. My hand was comfortable on her butt, something she didn't fail to notice.

"You comfortable?" she said laughing. I instantly felt like I was caught with my hand in the cookie jar. I pulled my hand off her butt and blushed. Her head lowered to mine our foreheads touching now. She wrapped her arms around my neck, draped them is more appropriate word. Her breath was intoxicating. My arms were at my side, feeling they'd mutiny if I didn't watch them more carefully. She obviously noticed.

"Can I see your hands?" she asked. I wasn't in much of a position to deny her anything right about now. I raised my hands and she grabbed both by the wrists. She smiled evilly and placed both of them on either side of her ass. I struggled for a moment not to laugh. It was a funny situation, my hands both slid under her shorts this time. She made a sound against my lips and then we were back at it. The door opened. Seth stepping in. my hands moved up to her back, a better place to get caught, his eyes move up.

"Hey Leah what are-" stopping mid sentence seeing where her sister is. His jaw dropped. My eyes turned to Leah who wasn't actually unwrapping her legs around me. suddenly I was glad that she wrapped them above my hips instead of around them.

"What do you need me to give you a fucking graph?" Leah snarled, Seth retreated. _That was vintage Leah for you_. I of course wouldn't say that out loud.

"That wasn't very nice." She rolled her eyes. Her eyes turned back to me. She leaned in to a crouch. My mind was still on what had just happened, where it really shouldn't be since Leah was poised to attack me. She leapt at me her shoulder planted in to my ribs. I landed hard on to bed. My head amazingly landed on the pillow. And just like that she was leaning over me her body holding mine down, victory across her face. I had to admit it though, I liked it when she won. I pulled her down and kissed her fiercely my hands running up and down her body, I freeze and her breasts. My whole body stops. She sat up and rolled her eyes, pulling off her shirt and leaned back down and started making out with me. She helped me pull my shirt off. It felt amazing, our bodies on each other. Obviously she was fine with where my hands were but I wasn't going to go back to her chest. I rubbed her bare back, then her sides then back to her back. she pulled away, please just stay here. She rolled her eyes with an expression that said 'do I have to do everything?' she pulled her bra off and laid back down. We were both on fire, besides the fact we already well above one hundred degrees, didn't Jacob say we ran at one-oh-eight? It was fairly obvious where she wanted my hands to go, I couldn't stop myself anymore, I ran my hands around her breasts, it was amazing. Her hand ran down my stomach, I shuddered in pleasure then her hand was moving closer and closer to my pants. _Think Embry, think! Yes, think how amazing it would feel_._ No, you promised her father! Her father is dead! I don't care, I promised him_._ You're going to regret this you know that don't you?_ I probably would. _You will regret this, you need to lay her while you can_. _I don't want her for a lay, I think I love her_. _Who gives a shit, what difference does it make_. Her hand had just slipped in my jeans. _STOP NOW_. I thought, I held my breath and softly grabbed her arm.

"Leah." I said almost pleading, knowing if she pushed me any farther I'd lose it, I wouldn't be able to control myself, hold back no longer. I swear I was on the verge of tears. She looked up betrayed. She hid her face. I pulled her chin up to me to look her in the eye. She saw the look in my eye.

"Leah, please don't. I promised, if you push me any farther I won't be able to stop." She rolled her eyes climbing off me. I closed my eyes and laid there. She pushed me to the side so she could climb in the bed next to me. I made a small noise

"Are you whimpering?" I don't know what if that's what I'd call it. it was kind of like I was blue balling myself.

"Did I just stop myself from having sex with you." I asked almost as if I needed it confirmed before I'd believe it.

"Yes Embry, I believe that's exactly what you did." Leah said laughing to herself. I slapped my palm in to my face.

"I'm such a dumb ass." She smiled and turned her body to me and naturally I turned back to her.

"We could fix that problem." She said teasing. I groaned next to her. I started laughing. I really was losing it, how to Harry really know this was going to come up.

"What's funny?" Leah said next to me rubbing my chest, calming me down.

"If I lose it, I'm going to blame your dad." Leah laughed next to me.

"You need to get laid, and I know just the girl." She said smiling again. I groaned.

"That definitely is something a guy would say." She slapped me on the chest. _How can she possibly be this understanding? I want to tell her I love her_._ Remember the last time you tried to tell her something that big, yeah I ran off to Canada because of that_._ After all this werebear bull shit is over_. I'd come to an agreement with myself, after all this bear stuff was over, I was going to tell her, no backing down.

**First of all I need to apologize for how long it took me, I don't think I put a chapter up yesterday (oh noes!) And I'm not going to update till Sunday probably… once again (oh noes!) you'll survive, besides I kind of need some opinions on how exactly I'm going to write the chapter after the battle, and n'stuff. The epic battle is next chapter, I've been thinking about writing it a long time, Collin and Brady are totally going to be bad ass, just a fair warning.**


	15. Frontline

**Disclaimer: seriously… I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and no I will not stop saying it, maybe I should learn it in Spanish… ehh to lazy**

**Disclaimer Deuce: Sorry!!! I forgot I needed to bring Garrett in to the story with Kate. So yeah there is another chapter before the big fight. And you might be wondering "Why do you need to bring Garrett in to the story?" and here's my question for you "Why **_**isn't **_**Garrett in your story? HUH?!?!" well he needs to be in my story cause he's so bad ass.**

Embry's POV

Was I really laying in Leah's bed, sleeping with her, half dressed, my arms draped across her body? _Yes, yes you are_. Damn it feels good. It was the first time we'd slept with each other both _laying_ on the bed. Usually I was sitting up, trying extra hard not to be seduced by her. Last night I gave up. I would have snapped under the slightest influence, but to her credit she just turned her back to me and I wrapped my arms around her waist. All of a sudden it wasn't close enough. I pulled her closer to my stomach was touching her back,_ Spooning you dumb ass_._ Sorry I forgot the technical term for it_. _No problem dumb ass_. I argued with myself, so much so that now it didn't even startle me. I smiled, I really did love her. I could wake up this way for the rest of my life, and never want anything else. She turned and smiled at me, kissing me. Then she waved the air in between us.

"You're breath smells horrible." She said smiling.

"Yours too Lee." I responded, and turned her whole body around and kissed me wrapping her arms around me. She pulled away and was grinning.

"What's the smile for?" she asked I shrugged.

"Besides the breath, this is pretty hot." She smiled pulling away.

"Yeah I know, it is a bit too warm." She answered feigning naivety. Her knee brushed my inner thigh and I blushed. She giggled. _My god, did Leah Clearwater just giggle? Have I ever heard her giggle before?_ I tried not to let the astonishment show on my face but she must have seen it.

"What?" well since she caught me I might as well overplay it. I dropped my jaw for added affect, albeit a bit of a late response.

"You, the feared Leah Clearwater, giggled, like a little girl." Leah feigned real anger and shoved me out of the bed. I didn't sit up. I just rolled over and grabbed my shirt off the ground. I threw my shirt on and turned towards the window, opening it.

"Hey where are you going?" she asked.

"I was going to go home." I shrugged, she grabbed my arm.

"Why?" she said pulling me back towards the room.

"I don't know I thought the push out of the bed was a subtle way to tell me you wanted me to leave." I said sarcastically. _Wow she really is rubbing off on you_.

"What if I invited you in to my bed then?" she asked in a voice that was far too seductive. _Damn she's good_. Her arms wrapped themselves around my body rubbing my chest and stomach and her body rubbed up against mine. I couldn't have left now even if I wanted to. I groaned as I gave up turning around to her.

"You are _way _too good at this."

Jasper's POV

The last pieces for Embry's car came in today. I wonder if Embry would want to finish the car today, or if he'd find it grossly inappropriate. I never understood that. If there were no more preparations to be made why would we punish ourselves for the conflict, shouldn't we try to enjoy the time we had? Everyone else always found it wrong, I just wonder why. Alice was by my side interrupting my steady flow of thoughts.

"Garrett and Kate are here in an hour!" Alice said beaming. I didn't share her enthusiasm

"You didn't call them did you?" I said trying to hide my disappointment in Alice. If Carlisle wanted to involve them he would have called them himself.

"No Jasper I didn't I didn't know they were coming until two minutes ago, I guess they were in the neighborhood and decided to stop by." The way Alice spoke gave the impression it already happened.

"We'd better tell the wolves about this, they might not like it, but I don't want fighting each other." I said thinking three steps ahead. Alice nodded grabbing the phone.

"It's still early, Jacob is going to be around here somewhere let's have him tell his pack." I was excited Garrett and Kate were coming maybe we could convince them to join us, I know Carlisle wouldn't approve of asking them, we won't ask of course, they'll just find out. Any edge we can get will be helpful. Edward caught my thought and sighed. _You're saying Bella is going to fight next to you and you don't want the extra help_. Edward sighed again this time his mood had dropped a bit more, like he'd some how expected that Bella would sit on the side lines. He'd be trying to keep Bella from fighting at all, if possible, just like I would for Alice, I was worried however, that Alice won't have the ability to read the minds of the werebears. She was no where near crippled, but she hasn't fought without her ability before, well that was another reason I had to be extra careful with her. she'd scoff at me if she knew how much I worried about her, not generally just with the case of the werebears. Jacob was walking through the front door. I opened the door, something he did notice.

"Jacob we've got a couple Vampire friends who are stopping by in an hour, I just thought you should know." Jacob nodded, not sure how to take the news, but he'd heard I said friends, he wasn't terribly worried but something was nagging at him at the back of his mind, I didn't need to feel it to see it in his eyes. _What could it be?_ I thought to myself then I realized.

"Jake, they are our friends Kate and Garrett, both vegetarians." I said chuckling at the last part, apparently he didn't find it as funny but he looked relieved. Jacob paced for a moment considering the best way to deal with this new development. He picked up the phone and dialed the number for Clearwaters. He knew it was kind of early but he figured it'd be important to tell them. He sighed really hoping he wasn't waking them up.

"Hey Seth, tell Leah there are a couple vampires coming to visit. Non human blood drinking kind. You can go find Sam's pack and tell them."

"Why do you want me to?" Jacob smiled.

"Because I'm not going to, and well sending my beta there wouldn't be a good idea." He laughed.

"Okay, well what about Embry?" Seth asked almost if he wanted to get him in trouble.

"What about Embry?" Jacob asked again.

"Well he's here too should I tell him also?"

"Yes, those two…" Jacob had to strain not to add anything.

"…Are in charge of finding Quil telling him about the vampire." Jacob added at the end trying not to be angry.

Embry's POV

I was back laying in bed with Leah. She was making it much harder to just lay here, what with her very seductive voice and body to match. Tomorrow we'd fight, but today, well we could stay here all day. That would be fine with me, and from the look in her eye it looked like she was okay with that too. I ran a stray finger across her face moving a hair from her face. I was too lucky. Well maybe I wasn't that lucky, Seth was trudging up the stairs especially loud. I knew it was the signal that he was going to walk in. He didn't want a repeat of last night. This time Seth knocked. I smiled, he'd learned his lesson. Sighed and pulled the covers up and rolled out but Leah stopped me.

"You know if you stand there awkwardly it looks worse." I climbed back in to bed and pulled her on top of me. She laughed slightly and rolled back off of me.

"Yeah Seth come in." Leah called quietly.

"What took you so long to answer?" Leah rolled her eyes.

"We were putting our clothes back on from having sex, obviously." She said it so calm. How did she say it so calm? The look in Seth's eye, or should I say looks in Seth's eye were priceless. It started with an eye roll, then a look that said 'come on sis.' Then it turned to a 'oh shit, she might be telling the truth' look. Then it changed to a 'that's disgusting even to think about' look then, 'oh shit Embry is watching all of this' look. Then back to a 'was she lying or telling the truth' look. His eyes flickered back to mine and stared at me. He calmed down almost as if noticing how calm I was, realizing it was false.

"Well Jacob wants you to tell Quil that two friendly vampires are coming. Oh yeah and they don't drink blood." I nodded that was important to know. I stood up fully dressed, a fact that obviously comforted Seth.

"Hey did Jacob say why they're coming?" Leah was up too fully dressed, another point the registered in Seth's mind. He shook his head.

"No, but I was hoping they were coming to help us." Seth said hopefully. I didn't respond, I knew Carlisle wouldn't ask them to come unless it was absolutely necessary.

"What are you doing Seth, why can't _you_ tell him?" Seth smiled.

"He said he I was more diplomatic then his Beta so I'm telling Sam's pack." Seth turned and walked out before anything could get thrown at him. I struggled to keep a straight face till he was gone. At that time I did break in to laughter

"Jacob is right, Seth _is _more diplomatic." Leah rolled her eyes before picking up and chucking high heel at me, for the second time ever.

"Did you know in a study taken, one hundred percent of males had had a woman's foot wear thrown at them during their lifetime?" I said catching it before it hit the mirror behind me. I smiled, I almost told her I love her right there and then, but it didn't seem like the right place.

"Two more vampires?" Quil asked obviously concerned.

"Yeah but they don't drink human blood." Quil looked as if that didn't help the situation at all. He pulled Claire closer to him. Claire looked at me, then at Leah, then her little eyes widened.

"Shit!" she said loudly clapping her hands together. Leah smiled and cheered with her obviously enjoying the young child's vocabulary. Quil shot Leah a death glare but it didn't faze her. I smiled _He expected a death glare to affect Leah? She's the originator of the death glare_.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Claire said clapping to her own new song. Leah clapped with Claire encouraging her. I grabbed Leah by the elbow pulling her away before she could do any more damage.

We were near the edge of the forest near the Cullens house. I was throwing my clothes back on and Leah was doing the same on the opposite side of the tree, as much as I wanted to see her naked, I didn't want to see her like this. I took my steps forward and Jasper and Bella were facing each other Alice and Edward on the side. Alice wore a very amused look, Edward trying to keep a straight face. I bounded over to them as Emmett and Rosalie joined the group Emmett clapped his hands together in anticipation.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jasper asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I figured it'd be best to learn from the best fighter." Jasper sighed. I made my way and sat down next to Edward on the end of the Cullens. Bella lunged and Jasper easily moved out of the way and in a matter of seconds it was over, Jasper in position over Bella. Bella slammed her fists to the ground in anger. _Well what did she expect? Jasper to take it easy on her?_ Edward chuckled lightly and nodded. Bella's eyes turned to Edward glaring at him. "Oh, Embry just thought of something funny." Emmett however wasn't holding back he was laughing loudly. _She expected him to take it easy on her, didn't she? _The idea was crazy at best. Jasper barely took it easy on his wife in the clearing, and I couldn't tell if he was holding back or if she was really that good. The rounds continued, each one getting progressively shorter, until Jasper was catching her on her lunge. It was everything I could do not to laugh. Finally I couldn't hold it and a small laugh got out. All the while Emmett was having a laugh attack. Jasper stopped and looked up at me with a smile, it was contagious. When Jasper wanted to be he could be down right charismatic. Bella crouched and was planning on using the distraction. Jasper jumped and moved out of the way before Bella reached him and had her in another second. Emmett fell off the rock laughing this time. Suddenly everyone's attention was on the two new comer vampires, I recognized their faces from when the Volturi came, but I couldn't distinguish which ones they were.

"Emmett, we could hear you laughing from miles out." The female spoke before embracing Carlisle who had appeared at her side.

"Kate to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" she returned his smile.

"Garrett and I were just finishing up traveling across the Americas, and figured we'd stop by, Garrett wanted to call but I told him that Alice already knew we were coming." Jasper was next to her hugging her at her side, as if proud of her ability. Leah and I stood awkwardly at the reunion. Jasper's eyes shot to us then back to the new vampires.

"Garrett, Kate, these two are Leah and Embry, friends of mine." Garrett came over first and extended his hand to me, I shook it without hesitation, I recognized his voice. He was the Vampire that made the speech when the Volturi came.

"You were both are Werewolves correct?" I nodded. The way he asked the question was a confirmation of his thoughts, not a condemning by them. Leah and Kate were both much more hesitant. I might as well say what I was thinking, it might smooth things over.

"I really admired your courage to speak out against the Volturi."

"And I admired the courage of your pack, standing against such large numbers, with your natural enemy at your side." I smiled in response. I could tell already that I liked Garrett. Carlisle was at Kate's side again Wearing a worried look.

"I wish we could be more hospitable but you should probably leave before tomorrow." Carlisle said as if being that impolite hurt him. Kate was surprised by his response, but not offended.

"Why Carlisle?" he sighed, apparently something he didn't want to tell them.

"We've got another battle tomorrow." He said in defeat but Garrett smiled.

"It seems you attract them." Carlisle put his arms up as if in defense against Garrett's claims.

"Because of the number of vampires that were here, phasing Bears started appearing, like wolves, but these are from another reservation." The look in Garrett's eye was that of anticipation.

"Werebears?" he said laughing. Carlisle nodded.

"I'm sorry I can't be a better host." Garrett's eyes matched Kate's in their resolve.

"We will fight with you." Carlisle put his hands up.

"I can't ask you to do that for me, you've done so much for us already." He said trying to negotiate.

"And you've done so much for our family." Carlisle was still trying to convince them to go.

"You've never asked us to fight for you." Kate rolled her eyes.

"And you would if we asked. Besides, you never asked us to fight, and we haven't yet." Carlisle nodded almost in defeat.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt." Carlisle sighed giving in on the end.

Now Jasper was showing Garrett how to fight werebears. Garrett was completely enveloped and even giving ideas and response, yes Garrett was a warrior like Jasper. Kate had gotten what she needed to know from Jasper within a couple minutes of talking about fighting the Werebears, truly that was all the time that was needed, but now Garret was discussing strengths and weaknesses of attacking the front and back of them. I've been told Kate has a special ability. She can create electric currents from her palms, or really any part of her body, enough to put down a full sized vampire, Garrett to be particular. I was curious, however if it'd be as affective on me. Edward's eyes flashed to me then he made his way over to Jasper and Garrett. I turned to see Carlisle fighting Bella, he was holding back, but I didn't know if she knew that. Jasper, Garrett, and Kate were at my side and Leah stiffened next to me. Jasper spoke first knowing me best.

"Embry, we were wondering if we could barrow you for something, it will hurt." Jasper said feeling obligated to tell me that last part. I wasn't sure if was going to agree yet.

"May I ask what before I agree?" Jasper smiled. Garrett spoke, apparently more comfortable speaking to me then Kate was.

"As you may have seen before Kate has the ablity to shoot electric current through her body, now it's been tested on humans and vampires, and since we don't have a… _werebear_ to test it on, we were wondering if we could use you. You are the closest one we have to one, and we'd like to know for fighting purposes." Leah wrapped an arm around me and made a low growling sound. I patted her shoulder.

"It's okay Lee." She didn't like the idea. I released my self and jogged away. Kate made a move to follow but Jasper explained I needed to phase, and I was trying to keep my clothes at the same time. I returned as a wolf Kate flinched slightly, obviously not comfortable having a wolf this close. Garrett simply sighed.

"Magnificent." He said as if he was looking at the most beautiful piece of artwork. Kate approached me slowly, as if she wasn't completely sure I wouldn't attack her if she came any closer. Her hand touched my shoulder but I felt nothing. I looked at her. my eyes asked her the question if she'd used her power.

"I haven't started, I just want you to know this wasn't my idea, I don't want to start a fight with the wolves. I turned to face her and nodded. Electricity shot up my body flying through every bone. I stood as long as I could. I think I lasted about three seconds before falling. I got up shaking my head back and forth. I was cleared and Kate stood with her jaw dropped, Garrett laughing beside me.

"You are much stronger then I am, my wolf friend." I didn't understand I dropped pretty quickly. I turned to Jasper trying to ask him what Garrett meant.

"You lasted for about three seconds, all the vampires who have experienced this have dropped almost instantly." Kate had recomposed herself. Leah was at my side rubbing my neck. It felt great and I groaned pushing myself closer to Leah. Jasper turned his attention back to me from Garrett. They were having a quiet conversation.

"I'm sorry Embry, but could we try that one more time, Kate using her full power." I understood. I nodded. Leah next to me didn't approve but took a step back. Kate took a step towards me, as if apologizing for what she was about to do. This time she didn't rest her hand first she placed it on me and I stood strong for all of a second. Then fell to the ground. Leah was laying over me, as if protecting me from the vampires.

"I'm sorry Embry, Leah." Kate said before walking away. Leah helped me to my feet and walked me around the house to phase. She turned around and I became human and put my clothes back on.

"That was quite something there." I said laying on the grass. Leah tried to get me to stand and I waved at her.

"Just give me a minute to recover from that." I said, she nodded though it was evident she was worried.

"I was talking to Sam on the way here, he said Collin and Brady are _really _taking their assignment from Jasper seriously, like they were explaining how with two of them which leg to dislocate first, it's kind of scary, but they're pumped for the fight." Leah tried not to laugh picturing those two kids. _They're not kids anymore_. I thought to myself.

"I guess Seth talked about how the biggest fight before was where no one expected it to be, they got really excited about it." I finally began to get up. All the preparations were made. All we had now was to wait.

It's the morning of the big battle, we're all at the Cullens, Jasper and Garrett are fighting as a sort of warm up. I just thought they were trying to see who was better, Edward smiled next to me and nodded. it was evenly matched, neither one could get the upper hand, it had been going on for five minutes now, which was a long battle for humans, for Vampires it was nearly eternity. Sam approached with Paul and Jared. Jasper and Garrett stopped immediately.

"We are moving in teams of four, I split up the teams according to what I perceive as fighting skills and…" he said turning is attention to Sam and his two friends flanking him.

"…Dislike for vampires." Sam smiled at the last note. True he wasn't comfortable around them and Jasper wasn't afraid to say it. I think it was something Sam did admire about him.

"Carlisle, Esme, Kate, and Garrett are going to form the first group." I understood this pairing, neither Carlisle or Esme were fighters, with Kate's ability and Garrett's years of experience putting them together made sense.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella." he continued. That made sense too, being the fact that Bella wasn't a good fighter. Edward was and Emmett and Rosalie could watch her back without worrying about each other.

"Myself, Alice, Embry, and Leah." He said turning to face Leah and I. this one didn't make as much sense, but I was guessing Jasper wanted to keep Alice from fighting at all if possible, and since her power didn't exist against werewolves he would want two people who were comfortable fighters when them.

"Sam, Jared, and Paul." Even though there were only three in this group I was pretty sure they could handle themselves. Paul and Jared were grinning.

"Jacob, Seth, and Quil." He finished last and they nodded. He looked through the crowd at the many men who were in anticipation. The look on his face looked as if he was disappointed.

"Don't underestimate these bears, it isn't like fighting the new borns, their not blood thirsty, that can think clearer, and yes we're attacking them the same way, but be careful." I walked in to the center of the group to say something Jasper couldn't say, and get away with, but it needed to be said. I turned made eye contact with Sam, Jared, and Paul, then turned my attention to Jacob, Seth, and Quil. Then I turned to face everyone.

"Do _not _fight fair, these bears have already killed five, they don't deserve a fair fight." I said and Sam growled his approval, obviously disgusted by the bears. It was time.

"I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down, we will hold the ground in the end." I said and the wolves cheered. The vampires nodded in response, readying themselves for the battle.

**I do realize that this isn't the battle, I said I'd write it on Sunday. I will write it on Sunday I just needed to get this chapter in first. And they won't be one chapter, I'm going to have chapters for many POVS, each having a lyric related pun. You know the deal, Comments, ideas, concerns, high fives!**


	16. Thunderstruck

Disclaimer: "Yo no soy Stephanie Meyer, la autora de el Crepúsculo y los otro libros en el serie. Gozarse este capitulo!" (brought to you by watashi wa mosa desu)

Disclaimer deuce: I know this chapter is short and it's later then I expected, but yeah I got really busy with some stuff and I'm sorry, I just need to get back in to the swing of things.

Garrett's POV

I had to work on hiding my excitement, everyone who was running with me now would condemn it. The chance to wrestle a bear that was so much larger then any one I'd seen was a challenge that almost made my mouth water. Secretly I've wanted to take a try at one of the werewolves but I don't want some one getting hurt, at least now I can try without restraint. I was disappointed that Jasper made it clear that I wasn't to fight the werebears head on. I wanted that kind of a challenge, but first and foremost protecting Kate, Carlisle, and Emse were my largest concerns. I knew it had a challenge in front of me, Jasper choose Kate and I for our strengths and put us with the two whose weakest at fighting. weakest at _fighting_ I reminded myself. I could never imagine Carlisle as a strong compassionate man. He'd never tasted the blood of a human, something I could never say, and such strength was something I still was gaining. Carlisle was running next to me, he and Jasper were the only Cullens near my age. I felt they understood more, but Carlisle, not to drink blood of a human in his four hundred plus years of existence, that was a strength I wasn't sure I had. His compassion too, I was told he successfully talked a newborn out of fighting. _Make sure to tell him not to try any such tactics here_.

"Carlisle, against your better judgment, I'll have to ask you not to try and turn any of the werebears, of course we won't kill one of them, but disable them completely before talking to them." I said in a voice that was more of a command then a friendly suggestion. Carlisle wore a face that betrayed his true age and nodded, most times Carlisle didn't need to answer to anyone. He understood it'd be like him telling me how to give a heart transplant, it just made sense to listen. We were traveling across the borders, we were split up because the bears would be split up. We didn't want to end up surrounded. The forest was dark and silent, until a primal roar came from in front of us. Three beautiful large bears stood in front of us. They must have towered over the wolves, however I doubt the wolves were intimidated. I couldn't wait to get started.

"I suppose diplomacy is out of the question?" Carlisle sighed. I smiled, at least he understood.

"Esme, Carlisle, you two take the one on the left, Kate, you shock the middle one until I, or Esme and Carisle can help you him." the three nodded and I charged the one on the far left.

I dodged his first paw with relative ease, the tree behind me wasn't so lucky, cut in two and falling over. _Yes, it's very important you don't catch one of those_. I snapped a quick kick to the elbow and the bear groaned and stood back up. _I am sorry worthy opponent, I'd love to fight you head on, but protecting my friends is more important, perhaps some day we'll meet one on one some day_. I thought to myself, I hadn't broken his elbow, just stung. _They are strong_. The bear was already turning to swipe me again. I had to keep moving, I slipped under him and punched his right elbow with all my strength, I heard a definite cracking sound and a groan. I returned to left side and popped left hip out of place with both of my hands. It sounded like he was crying. I felt pity for the bear, this was a cruel battle, they probably hadn't even prepared for this battle. He couldn't stand, he just laid there in pain.

Kate's POV

I charged the bear with both my hands already shooting current. I spun right just below is left paw, and his jaws following. I punched him straight on his shoulder. I didn't even crack it but my shock stopped his body for a second. It didn't put him down though. I didn't know how a wanted to apply my ability to attacking the bears, I needed more time to put him down, more time then I had with a punch. _I don't know hug him then_. _That's just it! What's just it? Hugging the bear!_ I laughed to myself barely getting my hand moved before his jaws could close on it. I jumped and hugged the bear from behind lying on its back, electricity shot through him and he whimpered. He almost held out for four seconds. Before collapsing to the ground, I didn't release my grip. He would have the strength to get up quickly, just like Embry was. He began to stir and I shocked him again. A third time he made an attempt to stand up, but once again he fell to the ground as I shocked him. Garrett was at my side and wore a slightly amused look. I couldn't blame him, it looked like I was hugging a bear. I stopped and let go and he began to rise immediately, with Garrett's help I dislocated both of his shoulders. He couldn't stand if he wanted to.

"If you don't want it to hurt, you'd better sit up on your butt." Garrett said sending the bear a small lifeline. The bear wanted to attack but sat up.

Carlisle's POV

I didn't want to fight, and at the very least I didn't want to kill any bears. Esme flanked the bear, her strikes only stunning the bear, I knew she could hit him hard enough to break bones, but she didn't want to. I sighed. I didn't want to either, but Esme's safety was more important, and besides Garrett made it very clear, that I needed to disable the bear, that didn't mean kill it. I leaned in using my many years of medical studies to my advantage. I softly pushed his shoulder out of place, then his hip. He groaned in pain as he tried to take his weight of this side. I simply pushed him over and Esme moved out of the way. He laid on his side and didn't move.

"It's okay, just lay there, we won't hurt you." he whimpered in pain and started to phase. He wasn't any older then Seth. I felt ashamed for hurting him but I had no choice. He was crying.

"I never wanted to fight you." he said trying to stop the tears. I had pity on the poor boy.

"If you promise not to fight us, I can fix these very easily, I am a doctor." His eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry, Arin kept telling us we were fighting mindless bloodsuckers, I'm so sorry." He said still wincing in pain.

"You promise not to attack us?" he nodded fiercely biting down on his lower lip, this must have been this poor kids first fight. The two other bears were still phased. They shot him looks.

"I won't attack them, I won't phase until this is all over." I turned my eyes to Garrett and Kate, then to the two bears.

"If you two promise not to attack us, I'll fix you too." I said easily popping his shoulder back in to place, I turned to his hip and pushed it back in to place. He winced.

"You're as good as new, I'd say take some painkillers, but if you're like the wolves from La Push, you'll be healed in no time anyway." The bear on the end phased next. It was the one Garrett fought.

"Where is the pain?" he winced and pointed to his hip then to his opposite elbow. I nodded quickly pushing his hip back in to place. I looked down at his elbow and winced myself.

"Your elbow healed wrong, if you want it to function again, I need to re-break it." He didn't like that idea, but he didn't want to make me angry either.

"Uhh, doc how long have you been a doctor." I smiled.

"Well I have a PHD in medicine and I've been practicing for over one hundred years." The last part seemed to scare and calm him at the same time. He nodded and moved my hands to his elbow, stopping them to make sure I got the right positioning. He winced at the temperature. I quickly placed it back where it was suppose to be, he stifled any sound coming out of his body. This one was older, I'd say a year older then the first.

"Now, I'm going to ask you not to phase until you're completely sure your elbow is at one hundred percent, I don't have a doctrine in mythological beasts." I said smiling. He seemed not to believe me.

"It's what I've told every werewolf I've worked on, wait a while, otherwise it might break again." He nodded and hadn't moved. The third on in the middle had phased back, noticing that the other two had been fixed up.

"Promise me you will not attack us, if any of you do again, I can't guarantee our safety." He nodded. I smiled then quickly popped both of his shoulder back in to place. I could tell he wanted to scream in pain but didn't. I took a step back and returned to Esme's side. Garretts arms crossed.

"If you attack us again, I'll be much less inclined to let you live, don't make letting you live my mistake." Garrett said trying to scare them.

"We never wanted to fight you." the youngest one shouted. The older two turned their heads trying to shut him up. He silenced quickly. I ran to his side trying to comfort him.

"Please explain." I said trying to help him. The other two were still glaring at him. Garrett stepped between them.

"If you tell us what's going on we might be able to save more of your pack, but as it is, the rest of our army is attacking and if we don't know any better, we might just kill a couple, or all of you." he said trying to let it sink in. It did, Garrett was very good.

"In fact, if Doc here wasn't stopping me, I probably would have killed you." Garrett said as an offhand statement.

"And I know another like me who doesn't have Doc around to stop him, so it's up to you." the youngest turned to me then to the other bears and started talking.

"Well, we can disobey Arin, it just gets hard." I didn't understand but I wasn't going to interrupt him.

"His thoughts and his feelings kind of get thrown in to our head, like the more time we spend with him the less we can resist feeling the same way." I nodded, it sounded like pack mind, but not quite.

"We can't speak in bear form, besides growls we all understand, but when we're in bear form, we all slowly become more and more like Arin, like his feelings are being part of us, because he's the Alpha." I didn't want him to stop.

"He was the school bully before changing, and he stole from stores, we couldn't stop ourselves from doing the same, he's the person who killed the five civilians." I nodded again, the two bears were shooting the young one a look. Maybe we didn't need to annihilate an entire tribe of teen boys. I stood up and Garrett shot me a look and I nodded. I was about to lie, but they had to believe me.

"If you attack us again we will kill you." That part was a lie but the next wasn't.

"We could have killed you easily, the poison from our fangs would kill you within minutes." Fear quickly spread across the boy's faces. That's all they were, young boys. This information was important, and I needed to tell everyone.

**Yeah I know the title of my chapter is kind of corny, but it works, eh. Well sorry that it was late but I had math homework, hell I still do. I better go do that.**


	17. Come out and play

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, I am not. Twilight, I own not.**

**Disclaimer Deuce: amno amni funkis moritati. (look it up it's latin)**

Emmett's POV

_I wonder how big these bears are going to be? if they are smaller then the wolves I'll be disappointed , it's already a major bummer I can't fight them head on, how I would have_. _Finally a bear that presents a challenge and now I have to pussy foot around it and take cheap shots? If it was just Rose and I here I'd fight them head on, but Edward would tattle_. I thought full well that Edward would hear that. His face turned to me running. _Hopefully watching Bella try to fight will be entertaining_. I thought to myself smiling. Edward didn't like the idea. I didn't need to be a mind reader to see how uncomfortable he was with it. _Regardless of my jibs you know I've got both your backs, same with Rose_. He nodded obviously relieved. _Could he really expect anything less of us?_ He and I both knew the answer. No we'd die for each other. I picked up a smell I knew immediately had to be the bears.

"Da bears!" I yelled almost calling them to me. Rosalie smiled next to me. Bella was serious, too serious. I said something I didn't think about, I never thought before I spoke, if I did I'd never get a word out, Edward would stop all my teasing.

"Bella, you need to relax, you look like you haven't had sex since Nessie was born." Edward's face turned to mine to scold me but I just smiled.

"Maybe even before that, what with your cottage in good condition, I just assumed you were discussing tax law at night." Rosalie chuckled at my side. Bella almost spoke to defend herself but Edward stopped her. I could smell them now. They thought we wouldn't notice them.

"You can come out and play now." I goaded. The three stepped out, they were indeed larger then the wolves, another day I might enjoy this, but I had to protect _bellapoo_. I thought laughing. Edward shook his head not liking my new nickname. _Bellalicous?_ I thought again.

"Focus on the three in front of us." Edward said cutting through my thoughts. I charged the one on my left, swiftly dodging a paw then a bite. I wound up and punted the bear in to a tree. _This could be so much fun if Edward wasn't such a prune about it_. Edward in the mean time, was going between two bears helping Rosalie, but mostly trying to keep the other bear Bella was fighting completely unfocused on her. _She's a vampire too now_. I thought to myself. The bear I'd kicked in to a tree was charging back at me. Faster then I thought they'd be able to move. I sidestepped and kicked him in his elbow breaking it instantly. He started to turn but I stomped on his fingers, just for laughs. He groaned again trying to turn faster then before. I laughed moving and breaking his knee on the same side. He hobbled as he tried to keep his weight off the side I was at. I took a step back and punted him in to a tree that hadn't been downed. He didn't get up this time. He just laid there, in defeat. He phased back to a human and clutched his right side. He turned to his left side trying to subdue the pain. I could see Bella holding back against the bear, much to Edward's chagrin as he raced between Bella and Rosalie, Rosalie was extremely annoyed.

"I'm a big boy Edward, I can play with the cub." She said deftly breaking something in his shoulder. I couldn't tell what though. Another quick popping sound, I'd assumed it was the hip. He was on the ground groaning. The last one phased back to his human form and put his hands up in surrender. Bella came to my side first, followed by Edward then Rosalie.

"What should we do tie them up?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because that would keep them for all of three seconds." I guess we were just going to wait for more orders. Until then we just waited.

**Two more to go, last of course will be Leah, Embry, Jasper, and Alice. But who will be the next one, well I already revealed it, that's right it's ass kicking time, Brady/Collin style.**


	18. Final Countdown

**Disclaimer: the Twilight is strong in this one, but not as strong as Stephenie Meyer, I find my lack of ownership disturbing.**

**Disclaimer Duece: IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!**

Brady's POV

We'd been patrolling La Push since this morning, nothing had come up. We were patrolling in human form so we could use roadways. Collin was getting antsy, knowing we missing out on a fight, the rest of the wolves were put on assignment to cover Forks, just us for La Push.

At that moment I smelt something familiar but different at the same time. Three very large boys bounded towards us, without shirts on laughing.

"Are you two really all the protection they left for us to get rid of?" the biggest laughed. I looked at Collin and smiled, if we fought as humans we'd probably still were faster then these two. I smiled looking at Collin.

"Only three, I was hoping for a bit more fun then that." The middle one flushed.

"We don't even need to phase for this one boys." I grinned. the middle one lunged first both Collin and I slid to the side and kicked him behind us propelling our bodies at the other two. Both of our shoulders driving straight in to the left ones knees, breaking them instantly. We rolled to our knees and dislocated both shoulders on either side. We stood dodging an attack from the one we left. I rolled right and Collin took my lead. We came up behind this one grabbing his arms from behind and breaking his elbows with our forearms. He screamed in pain. I smiled and popped his hip out of place as Collin did the same on the opposite side. Collin laughed kicking him on to the ground next to the first one we'd taken out. We spun around to see a very angry teenager. He didn't like the idea of being out smarted by thirteen year olds. we were just excited to get to fight for a change. He punched at me and I quickly dodged popping his elbow out of place and then his shoulder. Collin snuck around and chop blocked him throwing his leg out of socket. Collin then rolled on the ground using his elbow for support he kicked the opposite knee breaking it. The bear didn't appreciate it but as he was falling he grabbed me by my chest hair.

"OWW" I said before I broke his other elbow. He was sprawled out on the ground as Collin and I surveyed the damage, all these teens had to be at least seventeen.

"We're good at this!" I said grinning.

"Damn straight!" Collin said laughing. I couldn't wait to tell Sam, we probably did a better job then he did, but I would be careful not to think that in the pack mind.

**Last one to go, yeah I know these are really short, hence why I waited to drop em all at once!**


	19. Those who fight

**Disclaimer: If Stephenie Meyer's writing was sugar, I'd be the cheap substitute you find at restaurants.**

**Disclaimer Deuce: LAST FIGHT, yeah it's getting on my nerves too but I gotta do this right.**

Embry's POV

"Hold up Emb, Carlisle and his team is joining us." Jasper called to me. I stopped and leaned up against Leah. Then without warning a very large bear climbed out of the forest. I didn't need to take a second look, it was Arin. I growled angrily, his eyes went from me to Leah, then back to me. He smirked. He was flanked by two but he growled and they backed up, his eyes didn't leave mine.

He only wanted to fight me. I took a step forward Leah growled next to me and Jasper and Alice didn't like it too much either. We circled slowly and Carlisle arrived, he immediately went to Jasper's side and was whispering. He was the first to attack he lunged at me and I jumped out of the way and bit and his shoulder, pulling some hair and a bit of skin off. He angrily spun after me trying to swipe me with his right paw. I caught his paw in my mouth and bit down yanking him away. I let go before his head could catch mine and bite me. He was limping now. He charged at me ignoring the pain and I jumped to the side again and rammed him in the shoulder trying to dislocate it, this guy was a steel wall, I couldn't break his bones. I bit at his leg. His frustration was increasing, his eyes turned to Leah, then he smiled. He charged her, I passed him and jumped in between Leah and his paw.

Pain ripped through the entirety of the left side of my body, from my knee to my elbow. I phased back to human, Arin had too.

"Haha, I surrender." I heard him say, I couldn't see anything my eyes were shut too tightly, I wouldn't break down, I couldn't look down, one pair of cold hands put pressure on my side, then another, then another, soon I felt six pairs of hands on my side holding closed my gashes. One pair of arms removed themselves from me.

Jasper's POV

"Haha, I surrender." I reached down and placed my hands on Embry's side. If I wasn't in the middle of saving Embry's life I would have killed that bastard.

"That's you're weakness, you're too weak to kill your opponent, even if it would be in cold blood." I smiled looking to Alice, she knew my thought and nodded. I stood up. Turning my attention to Arin. He stood proud. I rushed him and lifted my knee in to his gut doubling him over in pain. I put his head in a headlock.

"You shouldn't have hurt my friend." I whispered. I bent down and bit deep in to his neck, and spat out his blood. And in one quick fluid motion I snapped his neck. If breaking his neck wouldn't kill him, the poison would. I turned to see Embry and Edward's team was next to him too, covering his wound.

"We need to bring him back to our house. I'll carry him I'm the fastest." Edward offered. Carlisle nodded.

"Most of his bleeding has slowed down, we need to get him back to our house as fast as possible, and softly, he could still die from blood loss." Edward softly picked him up and disappeared in to the trees.

"Embry, please don't die." I begged after everyone else had disappeared.

**There all the battle chapters are done. And I think that's all for tonight I'll probably finish the next chapter tomorrow.**


	20. Rebirthing

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still not Stephenie Meyer, though if I was in secret you'd be the first one to know ;-)**

**Disclaimer Deuce: I know my last chapters were hella short, and I'm sorry about that, this one will be a longer… and no, I'm not sorry… :-p**

Jasper's POV

I was just making it in to the house. Embry was already laid out across a bed that was moved to the living area of the house. _I guess Charlie can't visit now_. I thought to myself. I was at his side, he wasn't awake.

"Edward, could you grab get some of our extra blood?" Carlisle asked as if it was a question. His eyes turned to mine with a worried look on his face.

"There is going to be human blood we're pumping in to him he'd understand if you stepped out." I scoffed.

"I'll manage." I said slightly angry, I understood why Carlisle warned me, I had the hardest time being a vegetarian. I would endure, Embry was important to me, at the very least the most important person outside of Vampires, at the very most, the second most important person to me. Edward returned with the blood and Carlisle set up the IV. I couldn't help but find the humor in the fact that we still had an IV in our house from Bella. If Embry knew that her being pregnant might have just saved his life I'm sure he would be much nicer to her when he got up. I understood his feelings about Bella though, he resented her. He was jealous how everything always worked out for her. He'd never say it though. The pack entered the house uninvited, but also uninhibited. Jacob's pack stood back but Sam was at Embry's side in a moment. It was peculiar to me, and then I realized that Jacobs pack was trying to give us space to work. Suddenly Sam asked the question that everyone wanted to ask, but didn't want to hear the answer.

"Is he going to make it?" All eyes turned to Carlisle, though his expression didn't change.

"It all depends on Embry, no human would survive this, but I've seen you werewolves recover from so many things, his heart is still beating, but it's really up to him now.

* * *

I had never once left his side, that would be much more of a feat if I needed to eat or sleep, but as I didn't need either so I stayed. It was if I was frozen in place for the last forty eight hours. Leah had came when it started, and then quickly to give me a note for Embry when he woke up, I did neglect to mention to her it was completely possible that he never would wake up, but she didn't look like she was in any emotional state to take that news. I was still mad at her for being away but I never told her any of it. I felt like she was betraying him, I felt it rolling off her emotions when she handed me the letter. Like she knew she was going to break him worse then this would, and she wasn't going to stop herself.

_Maybe it had to do with the note?_ She probably was just mad about how things worked out, how Embry hurt himself for her, I never told him before that I knew it was love he felt for Leah, he'd felt it for as long as I'd talked to him. I wasn't going to make him tell her, no I wanted him to find out for himself. I reached in my pocket for the note. Jacob lumbered over next to me, I pulled my hand out empty, if I was going to read it, I wasn't going to read in front of Jacob.

"Hey how is he?" Jacob asked wiping the sleep out of his eyes. It was three A.M. apparently he couldn't sleep.

"Same as always, Carlisle thinks he might be slipping in to a coma because he has enough blood in him to recover, his bones healed the wrong way, but Carlisle didn't dare fix them until he knew he was good enough to do that." Jacob nodded. He put his warm arm on Embry's good side.

"I never told him, but I always looked up to him, he was my wingman, but he was the smartest one of us." I could feel that he was about to cry, but I didn't stop him. Jacob needed this.

"He was always a brother to me, long before I ever knew he was by blood." A single tear trickled down his face. He wiped it away as if trying to hide it from me. He was an open book as far as his emotions went.

"I understand Jacob, if I could cry, I would have by now." I responded. I didn't try to physically comfort him but I did let him feel a slight wave of happiness, not nearly enough to bring him out of his tears, but just enough to know I wanted to help. I put my arm on his opposite side. I felt something slight. Jacob was crying. He needed to stop though.

"Jacob do you hear that? Do you feel that?" Jacob stopped for a moment then his eyes locked on mine. Embry was breathing normally. Like if he was sleeping now, not just there. We both wanted to wake him up but neither of us was stupid enough to try it. Then a small sound escaped his lips.

"Embry's moving!" Jacob yelled through the house. It'd only wake up Renesmee but she'd want to know this anyway. Five other vampires were at our side in an instant. I took a step back, giving Carlisle the room he needed. The rest followed suit shortly after, excluding Jacob who never let go of Embry's other arm. Carlisle examined Embry.

"He's awake right now, he just hasn't opened his eyes, don't ask him questions, half of his ribs are not in the right place, we don't want him talking." Embry did respond to the remark about his ribs not being in the right place, he breathed in quickly in pain. Jacob smiled.

"He remembers how you had to re-break my bones to set them right." He said laughing. Embry's eyes finally opened and he nodded slightly.

"Welcome back to the world of the living and the undead." Jacob said smiling. I smiled, it had been a couple days since I'd smiled. Maybe everything was going to work out.

* * *

Embry had asked that all the pack left when his bones were going to be re-broken, I smiled. He didn't want them to think he was weak. I smiled at the thought now, still by his side, he hadn't spoken much, just trying to heal. It'd been a day since he'd woken up and Leah hadn't stopped by yet, a fact that didn't escape my notice, and obviously not his.

"Where is Leah?" he asked weakly. I'd forgotten about the note in my pocket. My hand returned to my pocket but didn't pull out of it.

"Embry I need to go deal with something." I said trying to sound causal, he knew I hadn't left his side this whole time, he'd know it was out of place. His eyes knew something was up but he nodded, obviously feeling bad for keeping me here this long. There was no where else that had more importance. Alice understood why I didn't leave, she spent a quarter of her time standing here, not speaking just staring at Embry with me, arm around my waist. I turned for the door. I was outside and I carefully unfolded the note.

* * *

Embry's POV

Jasper hadn't left my side since the night before, but something about him had changed. I didn't say anything about it. If it was important he would tell me.

I was pretty sure I was strong enough to phase but they weren't sure about letting me stand, let alone phase. I smiled and swung my legs over the bed and stood before some one forced me back down. It stung but I stayed standing. I walked and stretched out trying not to throw anything out of place. Jasper gave me an uncomfortable look that betrayed the new side of him I'd been seeing lately.

"What is it Jasper?" Edward shot Jasper a look then the rest of the Vampires besides Jasper disappeared.

"Leah left you a note." He said handing it to me and disappearing in to the house. I unfolded the note timidly.

_Embry,_

_I'm sorry I'm not here to give this to you in person, but if I did you wouldn't let me go. I don't think I can ever love again, and I don't think I love you, I was going to lie and tell you all the little things about you that I hate about you to keep you from following me but I've seen what that does to people, don't come looking for me. You won't find me either way._

_You're better then me Embry, you're far too good for me. I don't deserve some one like you, I deserve someone twisted like I am. Don't ask any one where I am, no one knows. I'm never coming back so don't wait for me. Find some one you love and live happily ever after, you deserve it, and if you can't find some infant to imprint on, I heard that's a ton of fun… well I'm sorry I didn't mean that. Don't try and find me, if you did I'd just run again. Well I'm not running… well I am… well never mind. _

_There is nothing wrong with you Embry, I left because I was tired of hurting everyone around me, most of all you. I was the reason you got hurt in the fight, and don't say it could happen to anyone, Jacob got hurt protecting my sorry ass against newborns. Anyone who means anything to me just gets hurt, my father died because of me._

_I wish I could tell you I'm sorry in person, but I'm not sorry I'm leaving, I'm sorry if this hurts you. You were my best friend, and so much more._

_Leah Clearwater_

**No I'm not sorry I'm writing it this way... Comments, questions, concerns, high fives, ideas, leave a review or send me a message.**


	21. epilogue: Where is the good in goodbye?

**Disclaimer: Twilight owns Stephenie Meyer, Stephenie Meyer is not I. I should spin that around.**

**Disclaimer Deuce: this is just the Prologue a little extra piece, not completely needed to read, but it will clear up some moments in the second book (yes second book)**

Seth's POV

"What do you mean you're leaving sis?" I said not completely sure if I should take her seriously.

"I need to get out of here before I hurt Embry again, or before he hurts me." Leah said hastily.

"Wow, I never thought you'd be so afraid to fall in love." I said rolling my eyes.

"Shut up you don't know anything about this, look I didn't come here to argue." Leah said putting out her arms. Apparently she didn't want to fight before she left.

"Can you give this note to Embry?" she said holding her hand out. I looked down as if the idea was betrayal itself.

"Are you crazy? You're not even going to tell him yourself? Hell no Lee, he deserves better then that and I'm not having any part of it." I thought that'd slow her down, or at least make her stop and think.

"Fine, look Seth, you can't tell anyone okay?" I nodded I knew I could do my best to at the very least keep my word.

"I'm moving to Minnesota, going to go live with some of our distant cousins, I'll give you a cell phone number, but don't give it to anyone, even mom." I looked down as she scribbled a number on a sheet of scrap paper.

"What about Embry?" I asked

"Especially Embry!" she answered. I shook my head that wasn't my question.

"What about him, are you just going to up and leave him here?" Leah looked ashamed then nodded, not yet looking me in the eye.

"I don't know, maybe some day I'll come back, but I don't want him to get hurt." I rolled my eyes thinking how much this sounded like Bella and Edward. I didn't say anything.

"He deserves better then me." she said almost as if trying to convince herself.

"He doesn't want better then you, he just wants you." I said trying to keep her from leaving. She shoved the sheet of paper in my hand.

"Call me once a month, no more unless it's an emergency." I raised my eyebrow.

"Like Mom getting married?" she rolled her eyes this time.

"No, I don't want to be around for that." I looked down at the sheet, I shoved it in my pocket and Leah closed the distance between us.

"Listen Seth, I love you. If _you _need me for anything I'll come back, but only for you." she wrapped her arms around me and I returned the hug.

"I'm going to miss you sis." I said trying not to cry.

"Stop being such a wuss." She said and I laughed.

"I'm going to miss you too Seth."

**Okay so my next book, I don't know what it's going to be called yet, it's under the poem "the first day without a sun." but I might have changed that by the time you're reading, look up "Embry" and "Leah" and it should be by "TDFireproof" it's not the name of this book, but it's the only other thing I've written, otherwise go to my page and look under what I've written. As always high fives, ideas, comments, and now flaming pitch forks, go in to my review column**


	22. Author's note Why the title change

Authors notes: Some day the dream will end.

Some of you are probably wondering why I changed the name to that. I never was a huge fan of "locked room known as Embry's mind" when the story isn't about his inner thinking of Embry. Why "Some day the dream will end."

Well the reasons are two fold… first the obvious one.

Some day the dream will end. He's living in a dream, he's a werewolf, he's living his life by his rules and enjoying himself. He's found a girl and he's happy but somehow in the back of his mind he's expecting it to all come to an end because he's never experienced something like this and has heard the saying "if it seems too good to be true it probably is" too many times

Second reason is Final Fantasy X

Final Fantasy X focuses around a star Blitzball player from the city of "Zanarkand" (Blitzball is an awesome sport that could probably never exist, much cooler then some stupid Quitich or however you spell it) any way he's a star player of the "Zanarkand Abes" his father disappeared ten years ago when the game starts. He hates his father and doesn't even miss him. His father was a legendary Blitzball player and the tournament he's in is named after him. His father was mean and laughed at him for trying to imitate his Blitzball skills as a kid. During the game this huge monster attacks and an old friend he knows "Auron" comes to help him escape but as he's running the monster named "Sin" catches them Auron's last words before they get swallowed by Sin is. "This is your story…" he gets teleported 1,000 years in to the future, or around that long. He meets up with someone tells them the truth and they don't know if to believe them, as the story goes on he developes a crush on a girl whose a summoner wishing to follow in her father's footsteps and defeat Sin. Sin is alive though so he doesn't understand how her father defeated him. Every time sin is killed there is a period when Sin isn't around, then he comes back, reborn. The boy (Tidus) finds out his Father too was teleported to this time, and he was the Guardian of Yuna's father (Yuna is the summoner that Tidus has a crush on, and she on him) Auron informs Tidus that Sin is Jecht. That his Father is Sin. At first he doesn't believe him but when Sin comes close Tidus can feel him, though he always loathed his father Auron tells him it was just Jecht never knew how to say he loved him. In messages left behind by Jecht Tidus finally finds out he loved him, he resented his father because when he was around his mother didn't pay attention to him, Jecht insulted Tidus as a way to motivate him but Tidus took it as insults not trying to push him to be good. As the story continues Yuna and Tidus become very close joking around as friends but in Tidus' inner dialog it can be surmised that he has feelings for her. As time goes on they stay together he as her guardian, until he realizes that summoning the final Aeon (beast summoned) kills Sin but also kills the Summoner. Tidus doesn't want to lose Yuna. When they get to the Final Aeon they ask a Guardian to step forward and sacrifice themselves to BECOME the Final Aeon, Yuna will not sacrifice any one Guardian and they fight and kill the final Aeon… Destroying the only way to defeat Sin known to man. Yuna finds out the reason Jecht is Sin is because he became the Final Aeon for her father… and the Final Aeon is born again as Sin. As they prepare for battle Tidus learns that he died 1,000 years ago like his father Jecht died, but they were both brought here as memories. Fayth, spirits of the dead by sin brought Jecht and Tidus back to life 1,000 years later as dreams… but If Sin is killed the Fayth disappear, and if the Fayth disappear so does Tidus. Tidus knowing this doesn't tell Yuna this. The team would never have been able to kill Sin but Jecht had an affinity to a certain song and they lured him closer with it. Jecht also weakened himself so they could get inside of him (seriously Jecht was about the size of a 100 story building, only round) and go to his heart. When they finally get to the heart Jecht tells Tidus to go all out because when the fight starts he won't be able to restrain himself. They kill Sin and Tidus tries to get close to Yuna holding her tightly. He tries to explain but as he's explaining he starts disappearing Tidus runs to her but runs through her as he disappears. Some day the dream will end. He was a dream…


End file.
